<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be chivalrous as tiny, a blossom, or a book by toniboonch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442869">be chivalrous as tiny, a blossom, or a book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch'>toniboonch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, College AU, Developing Relationship, F/F, Kinky, Love, NYU - Freeform, Rewrite, Smut, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, librarian!Cheryl, soft, toni topaz - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*the infamous librarian fic rewrite*</p><p>Toni’s ears perked at the sound of a cart rolling down the aisles. No doubt the librarian coming to put back misplaced or returned books; Toni could ask the woman for help. She popped her head around the aisle, expecting to be met with the kindly aged face of Ms. Hazel, but was instead trapped in the gaze of an alluring, young redhead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. but a book is only the heart's portrait- every page a pulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>So you may remember this concept and think "huh???"<br/>Well I rewrote it and it's SO much better.<br/>This fic has been read and talked about a lot and I never liked it or thought it was my best work thus creating this rewrite. I'm actually happy with it now and am enjoying the universe.<br/>I am still leaving the original up if you're interested in reading that trash.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>@kingdomtopaz on twitter</p><p>Shout out to Dee for checking my spelling and Michele for betaing! Michele said my grammar has hella improved so that's good to hear! She's had to put up with so much from me :/<br/>Shout out to Ali for helping me figure stuff out!<br/>Shout out to the writing gc for being the first readers.</p><p>THIS IS VERY MATURE CONTENT THAT ONLY GETS MORE MATURE PLZ DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes wandered over the books in front of her. It seemed she had been staring at this section for hours, desperately trying to find what she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a paper to write, a very important one. As smart as she was and as much as she enjoyed school, her English class was slowly killing her. Her professor was a smart, professional woman, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and her work was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extensive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This week she had gone off on a tangent about poetry and quickly assigned the class a research paper on a poet of their choice for the midterm. The paper was worth tons of points, points that Toni simply couldn’t blow off or half ass despite her numerous other responsibilities as a junior at NYU.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here she was, in the library, her eyes straining to find one name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emily Dickinson</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The poet should have been in that section, but the pinkette struggled to find her collection. The library website said it was here, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly did it go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s ears perked at the sound of a cart rolling down the aisles. No doubt the librarian coming to put back misplaced or returned books; Toni could ask the woman for help. She popped her head around the aisle, expecting to be met with the kindly aged face of Ms. Hazel, but was instead trapped in the gaze of an alluring, young redhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the redhead greeted politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Toni swallowed. “Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. She’s gorgeous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Square framed glasses sat at the end of her nose, a red blazer wrapped around her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well built frame. The redhead also wore a striped navy blue jumpsuit and heels. Her plump lips lined and filled with an intoxicating red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to walk, passing Toni in her aisle. The pinkette’s eyes wandered to settle on her ass as she passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You had a question, Topaz. Get it together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... um… excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” the redhead replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you work here?” Toni asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do. Did you need my services?” she asked, readjusting her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In more ways than one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni cleared her throat, “Yeah, I’m looking for Emily Dickinson’s collection. It’s supposed to be here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the taller girl said, abandoning her cart to stand unreasonably close to the pinkette as her own eyes scanned the books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re new,” Toni hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Hazel is on vacation. Paris. I’m simply filling in for two weeks,” she replied, wetting her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni clamped down on her own bottom lip, “So you’re a librarian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” the redhead scoffed. “I’m a student here; this is my final semester actually. Merely helping out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Toni drawled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, she may be in the aisle over,” she said, leading the way. They stood in front of the next line of books, and the redhead smiled, “Ah, here she is!” She lifted the green covered book out and handed it to Toni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks so much!” Toni replied with a smile, “The search was driving me crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem at all. Let’s check you out so you can be on your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the desk near the front of the library the redhead scanned her book, “ID card?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Toni replied, handing her the piece of plastic. She scanned the barcode on it and handed it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she squinted at the computer screen in front of her, “Antoinette Topaz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Toni, actually. And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl Blossom,” she responded, printing out a return receipt and putting it in the front cover of the book before sliding it over to the shorter girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Cheryl. Thanks again for finding this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl smiled softly at her, “Of course, Toni. My pleasure, truly. That’s due in two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll be back sooner than that,” Toni smirked, catching the pink tinge in Cheryl’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the library is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> place to study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True that; bye, Cheryl,” Toni replied with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Toni,” the redhead said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni flopped down on the couch of her friends’ frat house. The pinkette refused to learn the completely ridiculous greek name they had for themselves; everyone called them the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serpents</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways. They were the most exclusive frat at NYU, thus having a small number of members. Despite it being a frat house, Toni spent a lot of her time there and was dubbed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>honorary frat girl’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>by her two scemeing friends, Fangs and Sweet Pea. “I’m telling you, dude, she was the hottest girl I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We saw Rihanna in concert,” Fangs replied, smacking on some chips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rihanna’s fine, bro,” Sweet Pea replied, biting into his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that’s not the point!” Toni urged. “You shoulda seen her! Red hair; she smelled like fucking cherries! And her ass, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red like a firetruck?” Sweet Pea asked with a frown. He didn’t mind dyed hair, obviously. He enjoyed Toni’s pink hair immensely, but for some reason he didn’t trust girls with </span>
  <em>
    <span>firetruck</span>
  </em>
  <span> red hair. Something about a crazy ex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, like Amy Adams, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy Adams is fine,” Fangs nodded, “And a great actress, hella fucked she doesn’t win anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, bro! I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinkin’ that yesterday!” Sweets agreed, turning to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, seriously!” Toni grumbled, willing the conversation back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, T,” Fangs frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Sweet Pea replied; the pinkette chucked a pillow at him, which he easily caught and cuddled into his broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni rolled her eyes, “Anyways, the point is, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys raised their eyebrows at her in surprise. “Not very </span>
  <em>
    <span>feminist</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you,” Sweets teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that she’s an object or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not what I’m saying, Sweets. Shut the fuck up,” Toni grumbled. “I just can’t stop thinking about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go ask her out,” Fangs shrugged, shoveling more chips into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy,” Toni replied, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pussy,” Sweet Pea said, between a mouthful of sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were you I wouldn’t go to sleep tonight, Sweets,” Toni growled; the taller man’s eyes widened in fear and he choked slightly on his food. “I’m just not sure I’m her type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fangs arched an eyebrow, “You won’t know until you ask, now will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you for making sense,” the pinkette huffed, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pinkette took a deep breath and went to open the library door. She hadn’t stopped thinking of the redhead for the past two days. She simply had to see the makeshift librarian again. The door suddenly opened, knocking into her, “Hey watch- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Cheryl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheryl </span>
  </em>
  <span>just hit her with the door. The person of her desire and every thought. Fate </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>pull this shit on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi,” Toni stuttered, completely caught off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terribly sorry, Toni,” Cheryl replied with a frown. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally cool,” she replied, clearing her throat. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking for you actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Cheryl replied, tossing her fiery curls over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headin’ right now?” Toni asked, arching an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cafeteria, it is lunch time after all,” she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I buy you lunch?” Toni offered, and Cheryl bit down at her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in the cafeteria, enjoying their meals. The conversation was superficial, but not awkward. They had basically discussed their classes, and Toni was allowed to complain about her English teacher which she appreciated. Turns out, Cheryl herself wanted to become an English Professor; she was graduating in a few months with her bachelors in English and then planned to go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Highsmith</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her masters and hopefully PhD. That was an insanely prestigious school, and needless to say Toni was extremely impressed and infatuated by the redhead sitting across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I could pay attention if you were my teacher,” Toni blurted out, inwardly throwing herself off the nearest roof for her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For why?” Cheryl questioned, removing her glasses to clean them before putting them in her bag. She narrowed her warm brown eyes at the pinkette and pursed her lips, awaiting her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I… uh… I just… not that you’d be bad… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just… English… is boring,” Toni stammered, hoping she saved herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t find it </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cheryl replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” Toni swallowed, roughly. “So you’re graduating soon. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, indeed,” Cheryl smiled, not at all oblivious to how flustered Toni had become or the subject change. “Also saddening. I will have to say goodbye to my dearest friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Toni questioned, leaning forward intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica and Josie, we’ve known each other since high school. We were roommates until I got my own apartment. They are all I’ve had for the past 8 years; it’s going to be sad to move on without them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet,” Toni sighed. “I have a hard time imagining leaving my boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl arched a light eyebrow, “Your boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my friends. Sweet Pea and Fangs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting names,” Cheryl chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some dumb frat thing,” Toni shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not surprise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair kept talking, giggling as they became more comfortable. It was so natural, and Toni couldn’t help but notice their stunning chemistry. The pinkette would give anything to kiss Cheryl, but she felt like her feelings of attraction were overstepping the invisible boundaries she imagined Cheryl had place. But God, she wanted her so </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Toni couldn’t stop looking at her lips as they moved to deliver her melodic voice out, the way her chest was exposed through her low cut tank top, her skin looked irresistibly soft and sweet. Toni felt herself lick her lips in anticipation. And her </span><em><span>legs</span></em><span>, the pale smooth skin was exposed by her red skirt. A navy blue blazer hung over her chair, the embodiment of the Fourth of July. The pinkette sure was feeling the </span><em><span>fireworks</span></em><span>. Toni was even </span><em><span>drooling</span></em><span>;</span> <span>she knew she was, and she didn’t even care. Cheryl Blossom was a powerful sight to behold. </span></p><p>
  <span>The redhead pushed herself from the table, jetting Toni back to Earth. She blinked roughly, peering at Cheryl in bewilderment. “Cheryl, where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To class? Didn’t I just inform you of such?” The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette let out a breath, “Oh right, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I had a nice time,” Cheryl replied with a smile, her eyes falling to Toni’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni returned the smile earnestly, “Me too. We should do it again. Can I get your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” The redhead responded, quickly typing her number into Toni’s suddenly awaiting phone. “I hope to see you rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can count on it,” Toni winked, watching as the redhead hesitantly walked away from the table, taking her lunch to discard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls texted nonstop from that moment on; Cheryl was all Toni could think about. They talked on the phone late at night, and Cheryl urged the two to hang out constantly, which Toni was grateful for. She wanted to see her everyday, talk to her, smell her cherry scent, but above all, Toni wanted to kiss her. She had dreams about those pillowy lips connecting to her own in a steady rhythm of loving smacks and soft moans that escaped them-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, you seemed to have zoned out again,” Cheryl hummed in amusement, taking a book from the stack in the pinkette’s hand and placing it on the shelf. They were in the deepest corner of the library putting away </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span> leather bound books the redhead had found in a box. Toni had decided to help her so they could go get some coffee sooner rather than later. Cheryl’s two weeks as librarian were almost up, and the younger girl just wanted to make sure everything went smoothly for her when things transitioned back to Ms. Hazel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I do that a lot,” she chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, what are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just school,” Toni shrugged, adjusting the books in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you happen to focus on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lips</span>
  </em>
  <span> every time you do,” Cheryl replied, adjusting her glasses as she took another book. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? It’s a zone out so I don’t notice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded slowly, “Mhmmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean, Cher?” Toni huffed as the redhead grabbed another book from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that I just wish you would do something about those longing looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The books were suddenly stacked on the floor, and Cheryl was pinned to the bookcase behind her in one fluid motion. Cheryl smirked triumphantly as Toni blinked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needing no further instruction the pinkette leaned in slowly, pulling Cheryl’s bottom lip into her mouth as their lips met for a slow, soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better than a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you,” Toni confessed as they pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded, a smile appearing on her gorgeous face, “Ditto.” The redhead pulled Toni into another searing kiss, their lips smacking in a constant, easy rhythm. It was casual, nice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span> passed Cheryl’s lips in a breathy gasp. Toni ripped her lips away from Cheryl’s as the pinkette blinked in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re driving me wild,” the redhead whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now,” Toni smirked. “Good to know I can get you to do that from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl rolled her eyes, her arms wrapping around Toni’s neck, “You could get me to do it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>things as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette’s heart beat wildly in her chest from the comment, she wanted to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Desperately. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was surprised at how eagerly Cheryl brought the idea of sex up; they had kissed for the first time not even five minutes ago. It seemed uncharacteristic for the sweet librarian-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hands </span>
  </em>
  <span>placed themselves firmly on Toni’s ass, slipping into the back pocket of her jeans. The pinkette let out her own soft moan, and Cheryl smiled, kissing her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re the one driving </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> wild. Keep that up and I might </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>you right here.” Toni winced, she was being aggressive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too </span>
  </em>
  <span>aggressive. Cheryl wasn’t the type-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that be so bad?” the redhead responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Toni. I’ve been trying to make it obvious,” Cheryl replied with an eye roll. “I’ve been throwing myself at you all week, and I simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suddenly all made sense. The numerous texts, wanting to hang out constantly, the compliments, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>late night phone calls of the past week. She was so worried about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too forward </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Cheryl, she hadn’t realized the redhead was actually the one doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re an idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an idiot,” Toni breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl chuckled lowly and squeezed Toni’s clothed flesh in her hands, “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot. I would say you’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>romantically inclined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni rolled her eyes and placed a soft kiss to Cheryl’s lips, “Sorry it took me this long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly okay, TT. We’re here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cheryl replied with a chuckle, kissing her again. This kiss was heavy, hot, and needy. “I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could head back to my dorm-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Right here, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cher, you can’t be serious. We’re in the library, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in public</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni couldn’t lie, the idea of public sex turned her on immensely, but this was their first time together. Toni wanted it to be special and safe, she didn’t want to rush things. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wanted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one comes back here; trust me,” Cheryl responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how badly I want you right now. I just want this to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is that crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead smiled widely at her, “It’s very sweet-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni had been lusting after her since she met the taller girl, and when Cheryl actually wanted to throw down Toni felt herself chickening out on the idea? Wanting it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all that other sappy shit? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck are you doing, Topaz? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and I understand, Toni,” Cheryl finished, pulling her hands from the shorter girl’s pockets. “It was awful and forward of me to suggest such grotesque behavior-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni growled as she kissed Cheryl deeply, pushing her further against the bookshelf. The pinkette could see dust collected on the shelf as she pulled back to get a breath. Cheryl was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no one came back here. Toni buried her hands into red locks and kissed her again, her tongue slipping passed matte red lips easily. Her tongue swirled inside Cheryl’s mouth, and the redhead, once again, let out a breathy moan of approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tanned hand disappeared under her plaid, red skirt. Slender fingers slid along the waistband of thin underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Toni,” the redhead whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” the shorter girl replied, removing her hand. “If we’re going to do this, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded and gasped out, “I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do? How can I make you feel good?” Toni asked, watching as Cheryl’s face softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, literally anything. I’ve been thinking about this moment for two weeks. You can do no wrong, TT.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a dangerous game to play,” Toni smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can never quiet read you. One second you’re the sweetest, and the next you say something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cheryl breathed. “You are so complex; it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>intoxicating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intoxicating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a word Toni liked. It’s a word she felt powerful with. It was a word she herself had used to describe the redhead she had pinned to the bookshelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glad we’re on the same page.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked proudly, leaning forward to place her lips against Cheryl’s pale throat. She kissed the soft skin gently, figuring her alabaster complexion marked easily. The redhead’s cheeks were already flushed pink, and Toni hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>begun. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she marks easily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s hand once again disappeared under Cheryl’s skirt, tracing up her firm, warm thigh. She gave the flesh a squeeze, and Cheryl grunted, burying her face into Toni’s pink waves. The shorter girl traced her tongue against Cheryl’s throat as her middle and ring finger made contact with the clit hidden under fabric. The redhead let out a shaky breath, gripping tighter around Toni’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” Toni asked, leaning forward to peck her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good,” Cheryl stammered quietly, accepting the kiss before placing another one on Toni’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette sped up her circles on Cheryl’s clit, and she watched as the redhead bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me-” Cheryl’s brown eyes fluttered up to meet Toni’s, “I said you had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span> not </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded, her lips pulling into a smile. Toni pushed into her hard, and the redhead’s back arched as her head slammed back into the books. She let out a low groan, her hips bucking into Toni’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cheryl exclaimed, panting slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cher,” Toni chuckled. “Quieter than that. I thought you were a librarian. Where’s your library voice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how am I supposed t-to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>… quiet when y-you’re doing this to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>… m-me,” the redhead argued back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to stop?” Toni smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not,” she whined. “If anything… I n-need </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl licked her lips, making intense eye contact with the redhead across from her. She pulled the lacy underwear beneath her fingertips to the side and pressed her pointed and middle finger into Cheryl’s slick entrance, sliding in slowly. The taller girl’s breath hitched in her throat as Toni began to pump in and out of her. Her deep brown eyes rolled back in her head as her back, once again, arched off the book shelf behind her. She let out a loud gasp when the pinkette curled into her spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni stopped her movements causing Cheryl to whine, “I said be quiet… eyes on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleasant chill ran up Cheryl’s spine at the raspiness of Toni’s demand, she loved</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span>-the effect the smaller girl had on her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead leaned forward, pressing a needy kiss to Toni’s awaiting lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cheryl replied. Another chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made eye contact as Toni once again began to pump in and out of the taller girl. She figured looking at the pinkette would be difficult, especially with her expert movements, but Cheryl found it easy. Once she started looking, she simply couldn’t stop. Toni was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The way her eyes held Cheryl’s own gaze, the way her forehead shined with light perspiration, the way her mouth opened with her own ragged breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” Toni grunted, quickening her fingers. Cheryl moaned, her leg bending up to wrap around Toni’s waist to pull her in closer. The pinkette was really wrecking her now. The redhead removed her hands from around Toni’s neck and braced herself against the small edge of the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m close,” Cheryl breathed. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni reached her left hand around Cheryl’s waist to take a handful of her ass. She squeezed roughly, and Cheryl tossed her head back, once again a smacking it against the titles behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cheryl gasped, her eyes struggling to stay open as her orgasm loomed; she could feel it intensely building for the past few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette curled into her spot once again, causing her body to shake. Toni took another greedy handful of Cheryl’s ass, a smile pulling against her lips. She leaned forward to capture the redhead in a kiss and to quiet her now frequent moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me,” she growled, curling into her spot over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- oh shit, oh fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toni</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cheryl groaned, finally releasing. Her walls squeezed Toni’s fingers as her body shook. Cheryl’s swollen lips opened to chant “</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>” over and over. The redhead gasped as Toni pulled herself from her body. Cheryl stiffly pulled her leg from around Toni’s waist, and breathed slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl pulled her slick fingers into her mouth, cleaning them of Cheryl’s arousal with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toni said, kissing Cheryl roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree wholeheartedly,” she replied. “I cannot believe we really just did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea, baby girl,” Toni shrugged, kissing her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shook her head, “Nah, getting fucked in public isn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>scene. Glad you enjoyed yourself though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl let out a low laugh, “You mean to tell me after all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do not want the favor returned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do, Cheryl. Just not in the library,” the pinkette winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl smiled back at her, “So we are doing this again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hoped and </span>
  <em>
    <span>prayed </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would say yes. She had to see her again, had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>her again. The pinkette didn’t want this to be a random hook up, she wanted longevity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni was utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>elated </span>
  </em>
  <span>that those words passed Cheryl’s faded red lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, did you still want to get coffee?” Toni asked, tucking a curly piece of blondeish hair behind her own ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded tiredly, “I certainly do need the caffeine boost after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni laughed, “Glad to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead readjusted her skirt and smoothed her hair; there was unfortunately nothing to be done about her faded lips. She had left her tube of lipstick back at her apartment. Toni assured her that it didn’t look bad and that she liked the rosy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>swollen</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. She earned a slap on her shoulder for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl helped Toni wipe the flakes of matte lipstick from her own lips, causing them to kiss again. “We’re never going to make it to coffee if we don’t stop making out,” Toni signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that is my master plan,” Cheryl hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. to travel far, there is no better ship than a book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT WARNING!</p><p>Thanks for betaing Michele &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chatter and warm glow of the room grounded Cheryl from her nervous thoughts; she took another sip of her vodka tonic and tried to listen intently while one of her best friends, Veronica, discussed the vacation she was going on after graduation. Her other best friend, Josie, hung onto every theatrical word from Veronica’s lips, a giant smile on her face. They had been roommates during their first three years of NYU and planned on continuing that streak as they hunted for apartments their senior year. Cheryl had figured out that she would get her own apartment, within the same building, so that her best friends could have a less squished living space and so when she moved away to Highsmith they wouldn’t have to look for a far less desirable roommate to replace her. Veronica and Josie agreed with the set up and were ecstatic to know Cheryl would live just a few floors up so they could still see each other everyday. Their friendship meant a lot to each girl, and they wanted to stay as close as possible. Cheryl’s big move at the end of the summer was killing all of them.</p><p>“Then I’ll take a plane to Greece from Italy and spend a few weeks there. I just adore Greek food; it’s going to do wonders for my skin.”</p><p>“I am <em> beyond </em> jealous, Ronnie,” Josie laughed, sipping her own alcoholic drink. She curled her legs under herself on the couch. “I’m probably gonna stick around New York for a few weeks before I visit my cousin in California. She knows some <em> real deal </em> people in the music industry.”</p><p>“That’s fantastic, pussycat,” Veronica smirked, “Claws out, California is no joke.”</p><p>Josie rolled her eyes, “We live in New York.” Veronica chuckled slightly before taking a deep drink of her wine and switching the subject back to her global trek.</p><p>Cheryl’s mind kept flicking to Toni. The shorter girl said that she would call her when she arrived home from her weekend hiking trip with Sweet Pea and Fangs. It was tradition that the three friends took off for a quick break before the chaos of finals settled in within the next few weeks.</p><p>It was 7pm on a Sunday and still no call. It was driving Cheryl crazy with worry; she hadn’t been able to talk to the pinkette all weekend due to no service, and as much as the redhead was shy to admit, she really cared for Toni. She was utterly enamored by the pinkette; they had been seeing each other for the past few weeks, nothing moving passed chaste kisses and child like hand holding. The redhead <em> craved </em> more, she wanted their relationship to progress but was having the most difficult time figuring out what Toni wanted. She didn’t want to scare her off by being too forward, as the pinkette seemed to be taking her time.</p><p>“What are you doing after graduation, Cheryl?” Veronica hummed sadly, her lips pulling down into a slight pout.</p><p>Cheryl let out a sigh, trying to tear her mind away from the pinkette, “Not quite sure yet, I know it will be something spectacular before I go off to Highsmith.”</p><p>“That it will,” Veronica smiled, pointing a finger for emphasis. “We will have to do a girls trip when I arrive back.”</p><p>The redhead nodded, a slight frown on her face.</p><p>“You seem distracted, Cheryl. Everything cool with you?” Josie asked. </p><p>“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” Cheryl huffed. </p><p>“<em> Attitude </em> ,” Josie laughed, “There’s <em> clearly </em> something on your mind, and you forget we can read your ass like a <em> book </em>.”</p><p>“I apologize,” Cheryl replied, rubbing her temples. “There is something plaguing me, I suppose.”</p><p>“Does it have anything to do with a certain <em> Toni </em> I <em> always </em> see popping up on your phone?” Veronica asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Of course Veronica had found out, she was <em> beyond </em>nosy. </p><p>The redhead swallowed roughly; her friends knew she was gay since sophomore year of high school, but Cheryl was never much of a dater. Toni was different though. She wasn’t some casual fling or someone Cheryl ghosted after a week or two. Toni was all she could think about, and she knew her besties were going to make a huge deal out of it.</p><p>“In all honesty, yes,” Cheryl replied, and Veronica’s mouth dropped in shock. </p><p>“O-M-G, I need the details,” the dark haired girl demanded, gripping onto her friend’s arm.</p><p>Josie shifted herself closer to the other two friends, excitement etched on her face. “How’d you meet her?” she asked.</p><p>“We met in the library; I helped her find a book. She flirted with me instantly, but is also quite reserved. Toni’s kind of hard to read, but I enjoy her company. I just… <em> like </em>her.”</p><p>“Oh, Cheryl Blossom has a <em> crush! </em>” Josie cheered.</p><p>Veronica smiled widely, “Have you guys had sex yet?”</p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes, “When you say details you really mean it.”</p><p>“You’ve known me for 8 years, of course I mean it. Now spill!”</p><p>“Yes, we had a little rendezvous.”</p><p>Veronica squealed and grabbed Josie shaking her excitedly, “This is <em> huge </em>! Was she good? What did you do?”</p><p>“I am not revealing anything of that sort,” the redhead scoffed, rolling her eyes at her <em> almost </em>over the top friend. </p><p>“Come on, Cheryl,” Josie whined, “even I wanna know! This is your first hook up in <em> forever </em>!”</p><p>“She’s <em> not </em>a hook up,” Cheryl snapped; she blinked slowly, realizing her words. “I said I like her, and I mean it genuinely. We had sex, but I want more than that.”</p><p>“Ooo, this is a <em> huge </em>deal. Yes, I will be the maid of honor,” Veronica swooned.</p><p>“As if,” Josie replied, nudging the latina with her shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly her phone buzzed in her hand, Cheryl’s eyes pulled to the screen seeing Toni’s name light up on it. </p><p>“I have to go! Toni said she would call when she returned, and she is; I will see you lovely ladies tomorrow.” </p><p>“Ditching us for her, <em> again </em>?” Josie whined.</p><p>Veronica sighed before turning to the dark skinned girl, “It’s just good to finally have a reason for her absence. Now we know she doesn’t hate us.”</p><p>Cheryl gasped over dramatically, placing her hand over her heart, “I could <em> never </em>.”</p><p>“Go talk to your little crush,” Veronica said, with an eye roll as she shooed her best friend with her hand.</p><p>Cheryl smiled widely before giving them a wave and heading to their front door. She moved to the elevator swiftly upon her exit, the phone still ringing in her hand. The redhead answered it as the shiny silver doors closed behind her. “Hello, Toni,” Cheryl smiled.</p><p>“<em> Hey, Cher </em> ,” a raspy voice rang out, she sounded tired. “ <em> I missed you.” </em></p><p>“I missed you too,” Cheryl confessed back. “It’s been quite a long weekend.”</p><p>“<em> Tell me about it, I wanted to choke Sweets by the end of it. His dumb ass almost lit our tent on fire.” </em></p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes as the elevator dinged open and she began to walk to her apartment door. “Of course he did,” she chuckled, unlocking the prestinely white door. </p><p>“<em> I’m ready to be in the company of someone </em> <b> <em>actually </em> </b> <em> intelligent,” </em>the pinkette scoffed. </p><p>“Oh, like whom?” Cheryl smirked, kicking off her heels by the door. She passed down a hallway that led to her room and let herself inside. </p><p>“<em> You, definitely you,” </em>Toni replied.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say so.”</p><p>“<em> I’m going to take a shower, Cher. Can I call you after?” </em></p><p>“Of course,” Cheryl replied. </p><p>“<em> Can’t wait to see you… and kiss you.” </em></p><p>“Ditto.”</p><p>The phone went silent and Cheryl smiled to herself. She quickly removed her skirt, watching as the fabric pooled around her ankles. She picked up the fabric, and moved towards her closet to discard it.</p><p>Her phone buzzed with a text. Cheryl took off her shirt and walked to where it laid on her bed. She flipped the screen over to reveal a message from Toni. </p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> thinking of you </em></p><p>Cheryl was thinking of her too, in all the <em> wrong </em> ways. </p><p>The way her lips danced on her skin, the way her fingers curled into her and the way she had brought Cheryl to ecstasy. </p><p>Needless to say, the redhead was an utter mess. </p><p>She could not stop thinking about what they had done in the <em> library </em> and how <em> badly </em> she wanted to do it again. She was hoping they could meet up this weekend for another <em> session </em> , but Toni had sprung the trip on her, saying it was a tradition with her boys. Cheryl felt utterly jealous and <em> lonely </em> , but knew there was nothing she could do to change the pinkette’s mind. Toni deserved the time with her friends and time <em> without </em> the redhead herself, despite it hurting her fragile feelings. But now that the scrappy girl was within <em> reach, </em> Cheryl just <em> had </em> to <em> have </em>her. </p><p>So the redhead, with a bit of liquor in her system and fire in her loins, took a picture. </p><p>It was of her voluptuous chest, pushed even further up by her expensive red bra; her pale skin complementing the powerful color. </p><p>She looked at it, for a good five minutes, gulping dryly before pressing send with a little message.</p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> thinking of you too xoxo </em></p><p>Cheryl felt nervousness rip through her as the minutes ticked by. She wasn’t like this, she wasn’t this forward or this <em> desperate </em>, but something about the pinkette caused her to turn into some animal in heat, just as she had done in the library.</p><p>The redhead couldn’t tell if it was because Toni was the most beautiful woman she had <em> ever </em> seen or if it was because of her kind heart and good nature. Most likely <em> both </em>.</p><p>She said she felt too nervous about being too forward with the hard to read girl, but here she was, initiating <em> sexting </em> of all things. Cheryl Blossom was hardly the type. More anxiety rushed through her as she thought of her huge mistake. </p><p>A typing bubble popped up underneath her message and Cheryl waited with bated breath. </p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> you’re gorgeous </em></p><p>A picture came seconds later; it was a tanned chest, covered by a tanned arm. Wet pink hair lay over each shoulder proving Toni had just gotten out of the shower. The redhead let out a sigh of relief and chewed her bottom lip hungrily. Toni looked amazing, and Cheryl imagined herself taking the pinkette’s perfect nipple in her mouth and sucking. She let out a soft moan before quickly typing her response. </p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> you’re stunning  </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> you’re sensational  </em></p><p><em> Sensational. </em> That was a word Cheryl liked. It was not just based on her looks, which she had been praised of since she was a child, but a compliment of her character. She liked it <em> a lot </em>. </p><p>Cheryl took another picture in her full length mirror; it was over the shoulder to get her perfect, perky ass in view. Her cheeky underwear was the same shade of red as her bra, and she hoped the matching set would drive the pinkette wild. </p><p>She sent it quickly, hoping that if she didn’t look at it for too long she wouldn’t overthink the uncharacteristic behavior she was exhibiting again.</p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> you’re killin me smalls  </em></p><p>Cheryl smiled at the reference and laughed at how dorky Toni truly was. They were <em> sexting </em>for God sake and here Toni was, referencing a baseball movie. </p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> hoping you can get to third base?  </em></p><p><em> Smooth </em>. If Toni was going to make dorky references then Cheryl was going to use it to her advantage. </p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> I’m hoping to hit a home run ;) </em></p><p>Another picture came flying in faster than a 98 mph pitch. Toni was laying on what appeared to be her bed, still stark naked. Her under boob and toned stomach, complete with a belly button ring, in full view. Her legs were adjusted in a way that Cheryl couldn’t see what lie in between them. It was a stunning angle, as if Toni had set a self timer and perched her phone at the edge of her bed. </p><p>
  <em> Little Photographer. </em>
</p><p>It was torture, plain and simple. </p><p><b> <em>Cheryl:</em> </b> <em> I want you so badly </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> ditto  </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> I wanna touch you again </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> kiss your neck like I did in the library  </em></p><p>Cheryl shivered, in a good way.</p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> this time I actually want to touch you back, feel you clench around my fingers. </em></p><p>
  <em> Was that too far? </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> I would give anything for that rn </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> I wanna hear you moan my name again </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> I wish I could pin you to your bed our hips grinding into each other as I leave hickies on your chest and neck </em></p><p>
  <em> Holy shit!  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Cheryl</em> </b> <em> : I wish I could take one of your nipples in my mouth and bite it.  </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> ouchie ;) </em></p><p>Cheryl thought about being brave and marching herself to Toni’s dorm room. The pinkette was driving her insane. Her apartment complex was right down the street from NYU, and Toni had told her where her dorm was located before she left for the hiking trip, in case Cheryl needed anything from her roommate, Midge.</p><p>
  <em> The damn roommate.  </em>
</p><p>Cheryl couldn’t just bust into Toni’s residence and make sweet love to her at nearly 10 pm on a <em> Sunday. </em>They both had classes tomorrow, and she doubted the pinkette’s roommate would appreciate the ruckus. </p><p>The redhead could ask Toni to make the venture to her apartment, but felt selfish for asking. She was already in the comforts of her own room, showered and naked within her own sheets and no doubt <em> exhausted </em>from her little trip. </p><p>The phone in her hand buzzed again with a new image, Cheryl opened the message with a slight moan. The camera was angled down her body, both legs bent up. She followed the view point of Toni’s arm and found her hand laying at her center. </p><p><em> She’s touching herself </em>.</p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> thinking of you xoxo </em></p><p>
  <em> She’s thinking of you and touching herself.  </em>
</p><p>Cheryl bit her bottom hip with a heavy sigh, she had to have her. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck it.  </em>
</p><p>Cheryl pulled herself from her bed, the image swirling through her mind as she placed a short nightgown over her bra and underwear. She wrapped one of her long black overcoats around her frame and exited her room. She then grabbed her heels by the front door and put them on, grabbing her keys on the way out.</p><p>The walk was relatively long, but it was going by rather quickly due to the pace of Cheryl’s steps. She felt her body flush with heat at the sticky spring humidity, her winter coat and the thought of the pinkette touching herself.</p><p>Her phone dinged again.</p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> Cher?  </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> was that too much? </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> I’m sorry!! :( </em></p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>The redhead had forgotten to reply back to Toni’s picture, sending the girl into a spiral of doubt. </p><p>
  <em> You are an imbecile, Cheryl Blossom. An utter fool.  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> it wasn’t enough if I’m being honest. I apologize for the late reply, my mind got ahead of me.  </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> oh really?  </em></p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> how? </em></p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> you’ll see </em></p><p>Cheryl quickened her pace and was soon on campus, darting across the courtyard to the upperclassmen dorms labeled <em> Greenwich Hall </em>. Toni and Midge lived in dorm 17. She moved through the quiet building and up the stairs to her right. She had no time or patience to wait for the elevator. </p><p><b><em>Toni Topaz:</em></b> <em>I want to taste you, feel my tongue run through your wet folds. I bet you taste so fucking good!!</em></p><p>Another image popped up in her messages. A full view of Toni’s chest, her nipple hard and perky against the dark purple sheets of her bed. Cheryl licked her lips and continued her way up the stairs. </p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> I bet you taste better. </em></p><p>She arrived in front of Toni’s door not a moment later, the golden number <em> 17 </em>shined under the fluorescent yellow light of the hallway. </p><p>Cheryl didn’t know what to do. She feared knocking; Toni was naked in her room and would need a few moments to dress to answer it. What if Midge opened the door and shooed her disturbance away? Cheryl feared that Toni would be mad that she just showed up. She also was nervous about texting the pinkette about her arrival. She took a deep breath and looked down at her phone. </p><p><b> <em>Toni Topaz: </em> </b> <em> can I call you? I’m so wet rn </em></p><p><b> <em>Cheryl: </em> </b> <em> just open your door xoxo </em></p><p>She waited nervously and she heard footsteps rushing to the door from within the dark dorm. The door swung open and Toni stood there, her wet hair clinging to her obscure band tee shirt. She wore no pants but Cheryl could make out black underwear. </p><p>“<em> Cheryl </em>,” the pinkette breathed quietly. “What are you doin’ here?”</p><p>“I came to see you,” Cheryl replied, equally as quiet. </p><p>“I have a roommate,” Toni smirked. “Her room is on the opposite side of the house, but my walls are <em> thin </em>.”</p><p>“Let her hear,” Cheryl shrugged, stepping inside. “I have been thinking about you <em> all </em>weekend.”</p><p>“All weekend?” Toni echoed raspily. The redhead nodded in response as Toni closed her front door softly and locked it. The pinkette wrapped her arms around Cheryl's waist and pulled her in close for a searing kiss. “Ditto, Cher.”</p><p>“I want you, desperately, TT.”</p><p>“You’ll have me,” Toni responded, leading the girl through the small apartment style dorm. She led her passed a bathroom and to the right. There was a closed white door that Toni threw open, revealing her bedroom. It was tiny and cluttered but felt homey to say the least. </p><p>Pictures lined the walls as decoration as well as band posters. A record player sat on the edge of a white desk that was shoved in the corner of the room, a box of records next to it on the floor. There was a small bookshelf and a white nightstand that stood next to the twin bed. </p><p>To their right was Toni’s closet, but the door that led to it was closed. </p><p>The most intriguing thing about the room at that moment was the bed. A black comforter that held dark purple sheets, the bed frame was no doubt provided by the school. It didn’t fit the rest of the aura the room held. </p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>“More than,” Cheryl replied, pulling her coat from her pale arms; she let it drop to the floor slowly, Toni watching her every movement with the look of <em> lust </em>settled in on her face.</p><p>“You are so <em> fucking </em> hot. Driving me crazy like that and then showing up at my door? <em> Fuck. </em>” </p><p>“I’m not one for sexting, TT. I prefer <em> actual </em>action.”</p><p>“You started it,” Toni laughed, her hand coming up to grab a fist full of the silk gown. </p><p>“To get me here,” Cheryl replied, leaning into the smaller girl. She grabbed the back of the pinkette’s neck, pulling her in for a heavy kiss. </p><p>Toni panted, “I’m so glad you did.”</p><p>Cheryl pushed Toni back on her own bed, quickly climbing on top of her. She kissed up her tanned neck and planted a few chaste kisses on Toni’s already swollen lips. </p><p>“So eager,” Toni groaned, bucking her hips up as Cheryl reattached her own lips to the pinkette’s neck. “You know I was <em> close </em>when you showed up.”</p><p>Cheryl leaned back on Toni’s hips and began rolling her own in a steady motion. Toni moaned under her. </p><p>“Close?” Cheryl whispered sensually. </p><p>“So close, I was touching myself thinking of you. You’re so gorgeous, I couldn’t help myself,” Toni replied, her back arching off the bed as Cheryl picked up her pace slightly. “Ah, fuck, Cher.”</p><p>“Shhh, do you want poor Midge to hear?”</p><p>“You’re the… <em> shit… </em>one who said you didn’t c-care,” Toni rasped out. </p><p>“I suppose we’re both enigmas then,” Cheryl replied, her own moan falling from her mouth at the friction between their hips. </p><p>“Mmmm, don’t stop,” Toni groaned, closing her eyes and tossing her head back into the undone sheets below her. Cheryl leaned down to kiss her neck slow and sensually, her tongue flicked out every so often to taste the sweet skin. She tasted clean, like soap, but smelled tropical like coconut and mango. Toni’s skin was so soft and succulent that Cheryl couldn’t help but bite down gently and lick the mark. Toni let out a low whine in response. </p><p>“I like your soap,” Cheryl smiled, pecking her neck. “You smell <em> delicious </em>.”</p><p>“T-thanks,” Toni growled, “oh <em> fuck </em>.”</p><p>Cheryl hummed, slightly out of breath, “What do you need?”</p><p>“More, f-faster,” the pinkette replied.</p><p>Cheryl stopped the rocking of her hips and replaced her own pelvis with her fingertips positions right on Toni’s clit. She could feel the heat radiating from her damp underwear. </p><p>“<em> Holy fuck </em>,” Toni exclaimed as Cheryl began to apply pressure. </p><p>“Does that feel good?” The redhead asked, biting her lip. </p><p>Toni nodded in response, arching her back as pleasure coursed through her. </p><p>“I think someone should use their words,” Cheryl teased, slowing her circles on Toni’s clit. </p><p>“Yes, fuck yes. It feels <em> so </em>good,” the shorter girl choked out. “I’m c-close.”</p><p>Toni gripped the bedsheets under her as Cheryl picked up her pace, she was desperate to have Toni orgasm due to her handy work. She needed it; she wanted to see her cry out, wanted to hear her moan. </p><p>The pinkette’s breathing turned ragged as her orgasm drew closer. “<em> Oh God, </em>” she moaned, sending a shiver up Cheryl’s spine. “Fuck, Cheryl… fuck… don’t stop… don’t fucking stop.”</p><p>“Let go, TT,” Cheryl breathed, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the way her body arched up, the way her head tossed back in a silent scream, the way her pink locks popped off the dark purple in the dimly lit bedroom. </p><p>“I’m-I’m,” Toni stuttered, a couple of beats passed and the pinkette came undone. Her whole body shaking with release, as waves of pleasure washed over her small frame. </p><p>Once the younger girl had come down, Cheryl removed her fingers and kissed her slowly. </p><p>“Oh my God, that was… sensational. You’re so sensational.”</p><p>There was that word again. That word that Cheryl liked so much. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, TT. Seeing you like that was so utterly beautiful,” Cheryl cooed. Her pale hands reached under the shorter girls band tee, running against her bare ribs, slowly making their way to her chest. She squeezed the plump flesh there, earning a grunt and a lip bite from the girl under her. </p><p>“Can I take my shirt off?” Toni asked.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Toni sat up slowly, peeling her shirt from her body. It was one thing to see her breasts on her phone screen and a whole other to see them in real life. </p><p>“Gorgeous,” Cheryl breathed, wrapping her arms around Toni’s neck to kiss her. The pinkette reciprocated the make out, and soon it became sloppy with messy need. “May I?” Cheryl asked, running a finger tip over Toni’s nipple. </p><p>“Yes, <em> please </em>.”</p><p>Cheryl pushes Toni back down, their bodies laying flush together as she wrapped her lips around the perky bud, her tongue playing with it. The shorter girl let out a few soft moans, only stopping when Cheryl moved to the other breast. The redhead switched between the two, ensuring they were both equally teased and kissed; Toni was a moaning mess under her. </p><p>The taller girl kissed in between the valley of her breasts and slowly began making her decent, kissing down her toned stomach and over her belly button ring. She licked a stripe from the edge of her underwear back to her navel. </p><p>Cheryl looked up at Toni, who watched her with dark eyes. “Is this okay?” </p><p>“You’re seriously asking if it’s okay you eat me out?” Toni smirked, earning a smile from the redhead nestled between her legs. </p><p>“Consent is <em> everything, </em>TT.” </p><p>“Yes, it is <em> more </em>than okay, Cher.”</p><p>Cheryl hooked her fingers into the waistband of Toni’s black underwear, peeling the wet material down slowly. She pulled it off of Toni’s smooth legs, running her fingertips along them as she did and flung the garment to the floor. </p><p>“Do you have any dams? Would you like me to use one?” Cheryl offered and Toni smiled down at her. </p><p>“Wow consent <em> and </em>condoms; you’re a real hero,” she joked, causing Cheryl to roll her eyes. “I don’t mind. I have some in my drawer if you want them. I don’t have anything though.”</p><p>“I figured you did not, but I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable,” Cheryl replied, kissing Toni’s inner thigh. </p><p>“I am <em> more </em>than comfortable, Cher. You can keep going.”</p><p>Cheryl did as she was told, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin of Toni’s thigh. She slowly moved up to her center. Her dark tipped, pink folds glistened in the minimal lighting. The redhead dipped her head down with her tongue out, producing a fleeting lick. Toni let out a gasp above her, and Cheryl did it again, this time her tongue spent more time <em> wandering </em>. </p><p>The redhead wrapped her lips around Toni’s sensitive clit, giving it a good suck. The pinkette’s back arched off the bed and she buried her hands into Cheryl’s hair, pulling roughly. Cheryl moaned into her center, causing Toni to cry out at the vibrations. </p><p>“S-shit,” Toni whined, pulling at Cheryl’s hair again. </p><p>The taller girl had never really had her hair pulled before, she liked how rough Toni was with it. It hurt, but was not unbearable in any way, it just added to the intoxicating interaction. </p><p>Her mouth diligently worked against the younger girl, eliciting plenty of moans of pleasure. Toni was good at keeping herself quiet enough that her roommate or those in her hallway could not hear but loud enough that it filled the room. </p><p>“Inside, baby… p-please ins-side,” Toni choked out, yanking on red locks again. </p><p>
  <em> Baby. </em>
</p><p>Cheryl removed her lips from Toni’s clit, sliding her pointer and middle finger into her mouth. She doubted her fingers needed the extra moisture with how <em> wet </em>Toni was, but she did it anyways to ensure she didn’t hurt the shorter girl. The redhead’s tongue then returned to her clit, circling it a few times before stiffening and entering her. Toni let out a low growl, and Cheryl quickly replaced her tongue with her two fingers. </p><p>They slid into her easily and comfortably, Cheryl waited a few beats before beginning to pump into her. She curled them experimentally, trying to find Toni’s spot. The pinkette suddenly cried out when her finger tips made contact with a spongy wall. </p><p>
  <em> There.  </em>
</p><p>Toni’s moans grew more and more frequent with each quick, curled thrust from Cheryl’s delicate hand. “A-almost there,” she groaned, Cheryl could tell. Her walls squeezed around her ever so slightly and she was at her wettest. “Keep g-going.”</p><p>The redhead quickened her pace as Toni’s moans and breaths grew ragged. Cheryl curled into her one final time and Toni cried out, <em> loudly </em>. Her body shaking as she panted; her orgasm hit her hard. Cheryl kept her pace to help her ride it out, and she did for a while. </p><p>The shorter girl’s body began to relax, and Cheryl slowly removed her fingers, placing them in her mouth to clean off. The tangy flavor of her arousal was too good to be true. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so… good at that,” Toni commented, her chest heaving. Cheryl crawled up her sweaty body, leaving kisses in her wake. She placed her lips on Toni’s in a chaste peck before cuddling into her side. </p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Cheryl replied.</p><p>“Hey, uh… this might sound weird but,” Toni started. Cheryl raised an eyebrow at her in response. “I have… a <em> toy. </em> And I was wondering if I could… ya know, use it on <em> you </em>tonight?”</p><p>
  <em> A toy. A delectable piece of information.  </em>
</p><p>“You mean like a strap on?”</p><p>Toni nodded eagerly, “Exactly! You don’t have to say yes, I know it’s a bit overwhelming, and it could be way too early to even bring it up...”</p><p>The redhead had never been fucked like that before, the thought of it excited her, but also captured her in nerves. What if it hurt?</p><p>“Go down on me first, and I will mull over the concept,” Cheryl winked. </p><p>Toni smirked widely at her, “With pleasure.” The pinkette pulled Cheryl into a searing kiss, their tongues lapping against each other. Toni pulled away to kiss up her jaw and down her neck in gentle wet taps. She licked over the redhead’s exposed collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Toni easily rolled over on top of the older girl, her hands roaming over Cheryl’s clothed hips. “This has to come off,” she growled, pulling at the silk nightgown. </p><p>“Take it off,” Cheryl breathed back.</p><p>Toni grabbed the end of the dress which stopped at Cheryl’s upper thigh and pulled the tight fitting fabric up her body, careful not to rip the, no doubt, expensive material, despite the urge to tear it to shreds. She tossed the silk to the floor, gawking at the matching set that adorned pale, flushed skin.</p><p>“It’s even better in person,” Toni whispered, her hands roaming over the lacy fabric of Cheryl’s bra. </p><p>“It looks better on the floor,” Cheryl teased and Toni smiled down at her, leaning in to give her a kiss. </p><p>“No doubt,” the shorter girl smirked, unclasping Cheryl’s bra and throwing it to the side. It clicked against the wall before dropping to the carpet. </p><p>Toni pulled a pink nipple into her mouth, sucking harshly. A loud moan ripped from Cheryl’s open mouth, and the pinkette laughed into her chest.</p><p>“And you were telling <em> me </em> to be quiet. Something about ‘ <em> poor Midge’ </em>.”</p><p>“Can you <em> please </em>just return to your task,” Cheryl scoffed.</p><p>“You’re so damn demanding.”</p><p>“You <em> like </em> it.”</p><p>The pinkette rolled her eyes and pulled Cheryl’s underwear from her hips, throwing them in the same vicinity as her red bra. </p><p>She kissed down her stomach quickly, eager to tend to Cheryl’s center. She stiffened her tongue and swiped through pink folds slowly, savoring the flavor of the redhead. </p><p>Toni licked her over and over, lapping up the taller girl’s wetness before rolling it around on her tongue. Cheryl gripped the bedsheets below her, thrusting her hips in time with Toni’s wet muscle. </p><p>“<em> Parfait </em>,” the redhead cooed, and Toni chuckled.</p><p>“I didn’t know you spoke French.”</p><p>“It is...the language of l-love, after all.”</p><p>Toni nodded in response, her lips wrapping around Cheryl’s clit before sucking harshly. The pale girl arched her back, her hips bucking at the new intense contact. </p><p>“Oh shit,” Cheryl groaned. “I’m c-close.”</p><p>The pinkette lapped against her vigorously, and the taller girl’s body began to shake as she neared her release. </p><p>“Cum for me,” Toni moaned into Cheryl. The redhead tossed her head back as euphoria washed over her in orgasmic waves. Her moans were breathy and consistent as Toni continued to use her tongue to work her through it. Cheryl’s body fell back against the sheets as she regained control of her breathing. </p><p>“That was amazing,” Cheryl signed, accepting a kiss from the awaiting lips of the girl hovering over her. </p><p>“It sure was,” Toni hummed, laying down next to her. A tanned hand came up to trace Cheryl’s collar bone, soothingly. </p><p>“You know, I would be willing to <em> try </em>.”</p><p>“Try what?” Toni asked, pecking her lover's neck. </p><p>“Your… <em> toy. </em>”</p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“Yes, I’ve never done <em> it </em> before, but I… <em> trust </em> you, TT.”</p><p>Toni’s eyes lit up at her words, “Really? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’ve never been <em> more </em>comfortable,” Cheryl replied, echoing Toni’s words from earlier in the evening. </p><p>The pinkette laid a kiss on Cheryl’s swollen lips and slipped out of the bed. She walked towards her closet and flung the door open, falling to her knees to grab a box tucked in the back corner. Toni turned to the redhead with a smile on her face as she brought the box to her.</p><p>“You can open it and check it out. See if you like it,” Toni said, placing the box in Cheryl’s lap as she slid in bed next to her. “Don’t be afraid to touch it. I clean it, and if we do decide to do it, I’ll be wearing a condom.”</p><p>Cheryl swallowed roughly, “Have you used it before?”</p><p>Toni nodded, “A few times, it’s not for everyone. I personally like it.” She shrugged, “No pressure.”</p><p>
  <em> No pressure. </em>
</p><p>Cheryl opened the box to reveal a purple dildo, about 8 inches. It was pretty realistic, much to the redhead’s distaste, and silicone. The harness was black and soft, but sturdy material. It was <em> cute </em> to say the least, very <em> Toni </em>.</p><p>“It’s pretty,” Cheryl smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not so bad,” Toni replied, kissing Cheryl's bare shoulder. </p><p>“You are down playing it.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m playin’ <em> cool. </em> Remember, no pressure.”</p><p>
  <em> No pressure.  </em>
</p><p>“I would like to try,” Cheryl nodded, giving Toni a soft smile. </p><p>“Wait, <em> really </em>?” Toni asked. </p><p>“Yes,” the redhead replied. </p><p>Toni kissed Cheryl’s cheek and slid off the bed, taking the box with her. She stood in front of the redhead as she slipped the harness over her legs. It made contact with her center as she tightened it around her limbs and waist. </p><p>“And that’s how you put on a harness,” Toni laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears. She turned to her nightstand, pulling out a condom. She opened it gently and slid it over the purple silicone. “All ready to go whenever you are.”</p><p>
  <em> No pressure.  </em>
</p><p>Toni still stood by the nightstand, watching Cheryl with a softness in her eyes. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“You,” Cheryl replied. </p><p>Toni smiled, “We don’t have to do this, and if we do you can tell me to stop at <em> any </em>time. I mean it.”</p><p>“I know you do, just come and kiss me, TT.”</p><p>The pinkette leaned in for a kiss; she grabbed Cheryl’s face with her right hand, soothingly rubbing her cheekbone with her thumb. </p><p>“Lay down, Cher,” Toni said, and Cheryl followed what she was told; she laid down in the middle of the bed, her head propped up by the shorter girl’s pillows. “Okay, I’m going to go in slowly. It might hurt a bit, and <em> please </em>stop me if you’re uncomfortable. I promise it’ll feel better once you get used to it.”</p><p><em> No pressure </em>.</p><p>“I trust you, Toni.”</p><p>The pinkette nodded at her with a smile. She pecked Cheryl on the lips before gently opening her pale legs. Toni bent them and wiggled her way between them. “You ready?”</p><p>“More than.”</p><p>“Okay, here we go.”</p><p>Cheryl could feel the cold, slick tip of the toy push at her entrance. Toni slid it through her folds before re positioning it back at its start. She pushed in slightly, and Cheryl could feel it stretching her out. “That okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Cheryl replied. Toni pushed in more, Cheryl winced at the discomfort, she only ever had thin fingers within her. </p><p>Toni stopped immediately, “I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“N-no, continue,” Cheryl replied. It was new, and it hurt slightly, but it also felt good. Toni pushed deeper into her, pausing every few seconds to give the gasping redhead time to adjust. Soon the pinkette’s hips were flush with Cheryl’s, and the redhead writhed in pleasure. It was hitting her in all the right places.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Give m-me just a mom-ment,” Cheryl said, her eyes fluttering closed. She was so <em> full </em> . The toy stretched her out so deliciously, and while most of the discomfort had almost disappeared, the remaining was so <em> inviting </em>. Toni was so kind and gentle during it which made the experience that much better.</p><p>“I’m going to start thrusting, let me know-“</p><p>“I w-will,” Cheryl breathed.</p><p>Toni pecked her lips again and grabbed her pale hips. She began to thrust into her slowly. The redhead let out a moan. It was hitting <em> right </em> into her spot; she was seeing <em> fucking stars.  </em></p><p>Upon hearing that, Toni speed her thrusts up, gripping her hips harder. She rolled her hips into Cheryl, pulling the toy out just slightly before thrusting back in. The movements were small but punishing to the inexperienced redhead. </p><p>“<em> Oh fuck </em> ,” Cheryl cried out. She was being way too loud, she knew it, but she couldn’t help herself. It was so <em> deep </em> , so <em> rough </em> , so <em> pleasurable </em>. </p><p>“You’re doing so good, baby.” Toni panted, readjusting her grip on pale hips. </p><p>
  <em> Baby.  </em>
</p><p>Cheryl moaned loudly as the ridges of the toy ripped down her walls and the stars swirled in her vision with every slam of Toni’s hips against her.</p><p>“M-more,” Cheryl choked out; she could barely breathe. </p><p>“Wrap… wrap your legs around me,” Toni instructed, her skin glistening with sweat. She released her grip on Cheryl’s hips and crawled up her body so that her arms were placed on either side of the redhead’s torso. Toni placed a heavy kiss on her lips as Cheryl mustered all of her strength to wrap her long legs around the pinkette’s waist. </p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck, holy fuck. </em>
</p><p>Cheryl nearly screamed, the new angle was <em> devastating. </em>Toni continued to pound into her, her thrusts becoming longer pulls so more of the toy hit Cheryl just right. The toy was deeper than it had gone before as her hips were now propped at a slight downward slant. </p><p>Toni continued to kiss her softly, murmuring words of encouragement and praise, “Good job, baby. Good girl.” </p><p>
  <em> Baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good girl.  </em>
</p><p>“I’m going-“ Cheryl panted, she was <em> right </em>there, teetering on the edge of her orgasm.</p><p>The pinkette thrusted into her, once, twice and on the third Cheryl was a goner. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she cried out, wave after wave washed over her relentlessly. Her body felt numb as her limbs shook. Toni began to coax her down from the hardest she had ever come with gentle thrusts and soft kisses to her neck. </p><p>The shorter girl lay flush against the redhead for a moment, their sweaty skin sharing body heat, the toy still submerged. Toni leaned up gently, careful not to move too much within her. </p><p>“I’m going… to pull out now… “ she swallowed roughly, wetting her dry throat. “Let me... know if I’m hurting you,” the pinkette finished with a panting breath. Cheryl didn’t realize Toni would be as out of breath as she was. The shorter girl gripped Cheryl’s thighs softly before slowly pulling the toy from within her. Cheryl let out a whimper causing Toni to stop immediately. “Oh my God, are you okay?”</p><p>Cheryl nodded in response, swallowing to wet her own dry throat. Toni looked at her with concern before continuing her task. The redhead held her breath until the toy had completely left her body. Cheryl’s head snapped back into Toni’s pillows, and her legs dropped to the bed below her. She gasped feeling her arousal drip from her entrance.</p><p>Toni leaned down, her tongue running along her folds to clean her up. Cheryl hummed at the action, but hoped Toni wouldn’t make her cum again. She was so exhausted. </p><p>The pinkette pulled herself from the bed; her condom was pulled off and thrown into the garbage under her desk. She unharnessed herself from the toy and placed it back within its box. </p><p>“I’ll clean that later,” she hummed, tiredly. “You need anything? Water?”</p><p>“W-water please,” Cheryl croaked, and Toni kissed her forehead. </p><p>“Maybe that was a little much?”</p><p>
  <em> No. God, no.  </em>
</p><p>“No, it was… wonderful, TT. I am… just… exhausted.”</p><p>Toni smiled down at her, kissing her cheek this time, “I’m glad you liked it. Maybe we could do it <em> again </em>sometime?”</p><p>Cheryl nodded slowly, her eyes fluttering open and closed, the shorter girl threw on her band tee and some boxers from her drawer before padding off to the kitchen.</p><p>The redhead stared at the ceiling. Her body was sore, but her heart was soaring. Toni was so kind, so wonderful. She showed her new things and made it her utmost importance to ensure the redhead was safe and felt good. No one had ever treated her like this. </p><p>Veronica and Josie were excellent friends, her <em> best </em> friends. They made her feel safe and loved, but Toni was <em> selfless </em>. It was a supremely rare trait to find nowadays, and Cheryl was so glad she found it in Toni. </p><p>The younger girl returned seconds later, ice cold water in her hand. Cheryl lifted herself up from her position and took the glass, taking hearty gulps. Toni drank from her own glass, her eyes not leaving Cheryl.</p><p>“Did you want to stay over? I understand-”</p><p>“Yes,” Cheryl responded, causing the pinkette to smile. “If you don’t mind sharing some of your clothes.”</p><p>“I figured we could sleep naked,” she winked, and Cheryl rolled her eyes. </p><p>“If that’s what you truly want, TT. I just require clothes for the morning.”</p><p>“Of course, Cher. Not gonna leave you to do the <em> walk of shame. </em>Which is horribly sexist by the way, like? I don’t ever think I’ve heard a man get called out for it. Fuck that.”</p><p>Cheryl smiled and pecked her lips softly, “You are quite the social justice warrior, TT. I find it supremely endearing.”</p><p>Toni raises an eyebrow, a smile ghosting on her lips, “I’m a black, indigenous, woman who also happens to love women… I kinda <em> have </em> to be.” </p><p>The redhead kissed her again, “And you’re wonderful for it. Now strip down, and come to bed.”</p><p>Toni pecked Cheryl’s lips once more before eagerly discarding her top and shorts and sliding into bed with the redhead. The short girl hummed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s stomach, spooning her back. </p><p>“Goodnight, Baby.”</p><p>
  <em> Baby.  </em>
</p><p>“Goodnight, TT.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl awoke the next morning to soft caramel arms around her bare waist and light snores in her ears. The redhead let out a soft sigh of contempt, snuggling deeper into the bedding. She could get used to this. She wanted to get used to it. </p><p>The pinkette wrapped around her shifted slightly with a groan, plump lips soon pressed against her pale shoulder, leaving soft kisses.</p><p>“Good morning,” Cheryl said softly. </p><p>“Good morning,” Toni rasped out in reply, snuggling even closer. More kisses pressed to Cheryl’s back, and the redhead chuckled in response. </p><p>“What time is it?” </p><p>Toni groaned as she rolled over, searching for her phone on the nightstand. She grabbed it and huffed in response, “7:36.”</p><p>“I don’t have class until 9. How do you fair, TT?”</p><p>“My class starts at 9:45, meaning we can sleep more,” she said, once again spooning Cheryl’s back. </p><p>“How about we take a shower and then go and make breakfast instead?”</p><p>Toni sighed gently and leaned up to kiss Cheryl’s cheek, “Fine, only because I <em> like </em>you.” </p><p>“What an honor,” Cheryl replied, cheekily. “I like you too.” </p><p>“Come on, lazy bones. We gotta shower,” the pinkette teased, rolling out of bed. “Midge and I share the bathroom so I’ll go check it out and make sure she’s not using it. You can go through my drawers and closet for something, but I doubt anything is your style. Underwear and socks are the top drawer if ya need them.”</p><p>“Thank you, Toni,” Cheryl said, watching as the girl threw on her tee and shorts from the previous night and left the room.</p><p>The redhead slowly pulled herself up from Toni’s bed, the mattress was firm and nothing like the one at her apartment, but she almost preferred it. Her body ached from the previous night, and she winced as she stretched her limbs out. She walked around the side of Toni’s bed, grabbing her discarded garments and placed the underwear back on while the bra was thrown on the bed. She didn’t want to walk to the bathroom completely naked, but didn’t feel like putting her stiff bra on only to take it off again. </p><p>Instead she decided to rummage through Toni’s closet, pulling a soft purple and blue flannel from its hanger. She lifted it to her nose and breathed in; it smelled like her body wash, as if Toni had cuddled it before hanging it up.</p><p>“Hey, bathroom’s all clear! I grabbed you a towel and a toothbrush too,” Toni announced walking back into the room. She saw Cheryl holding the flannel and smiled, “That’s my favorite one.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll choose something else.”</p><p>“No, no! By all means, use it!” Toni replied. “You can lay what you picked out on my bed, and then come to the bathroom. I’m gonna brush my teeth and then start the shower.”</p><p>The redhead blushed slightly, catching Toni’s eyes wandering over her exposed chest appreciatively, “Okay, thank you.”</p><p>Toni nodded with a smile and closed the door behind her. Cheryl made the bed, quickly placed the flannel over her exposed body, and then laid a pair of jeans with silver loops down the side on the bed. The pants would be a tad too short for her, but she didn’t mind. </p><p>The redhead peeked her head out of Toni’s room, seeing no one else she ducked into the bathroom. Toni was just pulling her shirt over her head to step into the shower; Cheryl watched her back muscles tense and shift as she pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. The taller girl bit her lip as she shut the bathroom door behind her. </p><p>Toni turned with a smile and removed her shorts as well. “You look really good in my flannel,” she said, her eyes roaming up and down Cheryl’s body. She shook her head slightly and turned to look at the counter, “Yours is the red one in the package. I have tons of extra toothbrushes because Sweets and Fangs always crash here and never bring their shit. They have the <em> worst </em>morning breath. Hurry up and get in here!” The pinkette slipped into the shower as Cheryl began to brush her teeth with the brand new toothbrush. </p><p>Once she was done she put it in a decorative glass, next to what she assumed was Toni’s toothbrush; it was purple while the one on the other side of the sink was blue. The redhead removed the flannel and underwear and pulled back the shower curtain to step inside. Toni was under the water, her hair damp and eyes closed. She looked relaxed and at peace; Cheryl couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming down her body, seeing a dark mark on her neck. She blushed realizing she caused the mark and reached up to run her fingers over it.</p><p>Toni peaked at her and pulled her under the hot water, “Welcome.”</p><p>“Glad to be here,” Cheryl laughed, leaning in to kiss her. </p><p>“Minty,” Toni smiled, and the redhead rolled her eyes, looking around at what soap they had to offer.</p><p>“Would you like me to wash your hair?” Cheryl asked, softly. </p><p>“That would be awesome, thanks.”</p><p>The redhead smiled, the warm water running over her head. “Which one shall I use?”</p><p>Toni leaned down and grabbed a bottle, “This one; it has color in it so it keeps my <em> pink, </em> pink. You can use Midge’s; I’d hate to mess up your hair. In case you didn’t know, I have a <em> thing </em>for redheads.”</p><p>Cheryl blushed and took the shampoo from her, squirting some in her hands before lathering it into Toni’s scalp. She helped the shorter girl rinse it and applied the conditioner while Toni began to wash her hair. The redhead’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the action and she basically purred. </p><p>“Oh, you like that, huh?” Toni laughed, running her fingers into the back of Cheryl’s head to scrub there.</p><p>“More than you know,” Cheryl smiled. </p><p>Despite both girls being naked, the shower was completely innocent. They washed each other, rinsed, and got out, preparing to start their day. Again, it was something that Cheryl could get used to, and she hoped Toni felt the same way. </p><p>They walked into the small kitchen, fully dressed. Cheryl loved how Toni’s flannel felt around her; it was soft and slouchy. Nothing she would ever normally wear, but she <em> loved </em>it.</p><p>Toni quickly looked into her fridge with a frown, “I dunno what you want for breakfast, Cher. There’s not much here. I have frozen waffles?”</p><p>The redhead padded up behind the shorter girl, encircling her with her arms from behind. Cheryl squeezed her and pressed a light kiss to her neck. “Waffles sound amazing.”</p><p>“Okay, cool,” Toni replied, turning in Cheryl’s arms to pull her into a heated kiss. </p><p>A throat cleared behind them, causing them to jump away from each other in shock. A woman with short hair who Cheryl assumed to be Midge, Toni’s roommate, stood a few feet from them, a hand on her hip. </p><p>“Oh, uh. Morning, Midge,” Toni said awkwardly, shutting the fridge behind them. </p><p>“Morning Toni,” she replied, her voice sounded strained and tired.</p><p>“This is Cheryl… my… uh, my…”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Midge. Toni has told me a lot about you. She says you are very trustworthy,” Cheryl spoke up, trying to do her best to make a good impression.</p><p>Midge seemed to relax at the comment, “You too, Cheryl. And look, Toni, I’m not trying to cause any issues, but if your <em> friend </em> is going to spend the night I hope she’s <em> quieter. </em>”</p><p>Red flushed to both girls cheeks, causing Midge to laugh. </p><p>“I’m not angry or anything; I know you put up with Moose and I. Just tired, I have a test today.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Midge,” Toni said genuinely with a frown on her face. </p><p>“Totally fine! I’m glad to put a face to the name you’ve been going on and on about,” she smirked, flicking her short hair. “I better get going, hope to see you again, Cheryl.” </p><p>“Bye, Midge,” Toni replied, watching as the girl walked to the door, just left of the kitchen. </p><p>“It was a pleasure,” Cheryl replied, her arms still wrapped around Toni. </p><p>“Same here,” the dark haired girl replied, slipping through the front door. </p><p>Toni began laughing loudly, it was a nervous laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. </p><p>“What are you laughing at, TT?” Cheryl smiled, kissing her cheek before turning to the freezer to pull out the frozen waffles. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Cher. I guess you were loud last night,” she smirked, earning a playful swat on the backside from the redhead. </p><p>“You’re the one who made me so loud,” Cheryl huffed. “Where is your toaster?”</p><p>Toni moved passed her and pulled it out of the cupboard, easily slipping four waffles into it. “I just don’t want you to feel embarrassed, is all,” she mumbled.</p><p>“I am <em> far </em> from embarrassed, TT. These things happen; you were so good to me, how could I <em> not </em>be loud?” </p><p>Toni’s eyebrows raised before kissing Cheryl roughly, “You were good to me too.”</p><p>The waffles popped a minute later, and Toni placed them on plates. She grabbed peanut butter and syrup from a cupboard near the microwave before sitting with Cheryl on her couch. </p><p>Toni began spreading the peanut butter on her waffles with a knife, making a sandwich before she bit into it. Cheryl covered hers in syrup, opting to cut them with a fork and knife. </p><p>Once they were done, Toni took care of their plates and utensils before grabbing Cheryl’s things from her room. She walked the redhead to her door and out of her dorm complex.</p><p>“I had a really nice time,” Toni laughed, squinting her eyes at the now blinding sun. </p><p>Cheryl kissed her roughly in response, wrapping her arms around the back of her neck. They kissed for a while, just feeling their lips move against each other. The redhead was the one who pulled away first, she still had to go back to her apartment to gather her school things, glasses and put on some makeup.</p><p>Toni smiled widely at her before pecking her again. “We should do something <em> soon </em>.”</p><p>“Like what?” Cheryl asked.</p><p>“I dunno, but <em> something </em>. Text me when you get to class?”</p><p>“Of course, TT.”</p><p>“Bye, Cher.</p><p>“See you soon, Toni.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@kingdomtopaz on twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul - and sings the tunes without the words - and never stops at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you Michele, Dee and Ali &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni smiled as she dropped the phone from her ear; she had just ended her call with Cheryl. They talked basically every night even if they saw each other that day. The butterflies danced around her stomach as she laid down on her bed, staring up at the popcorn ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cheryl, like a lot. She wanted to take it slow with the redhead, keeping their intimacy limited after the library hook up. Toni was used to hooking up with people, guy or girl. She was used to waking up next to different bodies, and she didn’t want Cheryl to be a part of that lonely list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl was special, different. They just </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other despite their multitude of differences. The pinkette wanted to keep things casual because to be honest, she was terrified. She wasn’t much of a relationship person, still scarred from her parent’s split and both of them taking off shortly after. She had a couple of boyfriends and one girlfriend in high school, but her commitment never went past 6 months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Cheryl showed up at her door, Toni realized that her own hesitations were causing Cheryl to act out uncharacteristically and with desperation. It was clear the redhead liked her and wanted more, but Toni kept her at an arms length, hoping it would gradually fall into place. That night, guarded Cheryl had told Toni she </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. It filled the pinkette with utter joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Cheryl minimally mentioned about her childhood, it wasn’t good. She didn’t trust easy; yet Cheryl said she trusted her without a second thought and after only a few months of being around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It opened Toni’s heart up, wider than it ever had been before. The pinkette quickly realized that she wanted just as much, if not more, than Cheryl did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wanted to take the next step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted Cheryl to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>her girlfriend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette knew it was going to be difficult with Cheryl packing up and moving to Highsmith in a matter of months, as her final year was almost over, but the prestigious school was a little over 3 hours away so it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than </span>
  <em>
    <span>doable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni had told Sweet Pea and Fangs how she wanted the redhead from the first moment she met her; yet she stood around twiddling her thumbs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She waited so long, Cheryl practically busted down her door, making love to her like it was the last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Toni walked the redhead out of her apartment building and watched her walk away, her slightly taller frame turning to steal glances back, Toni just knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she wanted Cheryl in every way; mind, body and soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was going to have her because she had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni texted Cheryl a few days later, her plan already in full swing. She asked the redhead to meet her by the library after her last class of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, TT. What do I owe this pleasure?” The redhead chirped upon seeing the shorter girl, instantly reaching for her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a whole evening planned out, Cher,” Toni smiled in response, lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked in surprise and adjusted her rectangular frames, “Like-Like a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded, “Mhmm, exactly like a date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni! I do wish I would have known; my outfit would have better matched the occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni scoffed as her eyes roamed down the redhead. She wore a checkered shirt and a tight red skirt. “You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as usual!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl blushed, “Thank you, TT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni responded with a kiss, their lips touched softly before the pinkette pulled away all too soon. There would be plenty of time for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First thing on our list is driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Driving?” Cheryl echoed, confusion once again framing her face like the glasses on the end of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you out of the city for a night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s eyes lit up, “Where are we escaping to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not telling, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> hints!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl suddenly frowned, “What about our classes tomorrow, TT? I have perfect attendance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Toni whined in response. “Can’t you miss just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>day of class for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl smiled at the pet name and kissed her, “You’re right, TT. Missing one day wouldn’t be a catastrophe, not with my 4.0.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, come on! Sweets let me borrow his truck for the occasion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls loaded into the truck and began driving. Cheryl had no idea where they were going and watched as the city began to turn into trees and country roads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT, we’ve been driving for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now may I ask where we are going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Cher. It’s called Cold Spring. It’s a tiny town, and I used to take trips out here with my grandpa when I was a kid; we took the train and everything. They have great restaurants and endless stores. Not to mention the </span>
  <em>
    <span>views</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toni replied, almost dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds wonderful,” Cheryl said, gripping Toni’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is, I hope you like it. I booked us a hotel for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni,” Cheryl said slowly, “I’m in awe of what you have done for me, but this could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been inexpensive-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, don’t worry about that,” Toni sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead squeezed the shorter girl’s hand reassuringly before looking back out the window. The Cold Spring town sign came into view not even 20 minutes later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni drove down the streets, shops lined every corner, and Cheryl couldn’t help but be shocked by the beauty and utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>charm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the town held. There were green trees everywhere, stunning small town architecture, clean streets and a fantastic view of the Hudson River. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, Toni,” Cheryl all but whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded, “It really is; my grandpa bought me my first camera here. I took my first photos here. It’s just a pretty place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have not spoken about your grandfather to me before,” Cheryl replied, turning her head to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shrugged, “he passed away my freshman year of college. It hurts to talk about him. He raised me, ya know? I haven’t been here since, but being back reminds me of him and the good times we had. It’s nice...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing that and this place with me,” Cheryl said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Cher. You’re important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni held back tears as Cheryl’s face lit up with the purest form of joy she had ever seen; her smile was soft and genuine and her eyes were shining with </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, she’s beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They made a left and turned up a winding road, away from the busy town square. They made a few more turns and ended up at a hotel. It was a bit run down. The roof was painted an ugly green, and it seemed pretty empty, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cozy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Country Road Motel. There are better ones in town, but I used to come to this one with my grandpa. It’s not as bad as it seems,” Toni said, parking the truck and turning it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks great, Toni,” Cheryl responded. She chuckled a few moments later. “What are we to do? We don’t have any clothes, no tooth brushes or… even </span>
  <em>
    <span>makeup</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another thing you don’t have to worry about,” Toni smiled, opening up her car door. The pinkette exited the blue truck and opened Cheryl’s door for her. They walked hand in hand to the main building to check in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, welcome to Country Road Motel!” an older blonde woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I have a reservation for Toni Topaz,” Toni announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman smiled and checked her in with an old fashioned booklet before handing her the key. “Room 15; your friends left about an hour ago,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Toni said, handing her a $10 tip. She grabbed Cheryl's hand and led her back outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends? What did she mean by that, TT?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Toni replied, she stopped in front of the white door, a 15 shined on it in gold metal. She unlocked the door with the key and pulled Cheryl inside the homey room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead gasped loudly, the room was decorated with bouquets of red roses and petals that lay on the bed. Two overnight bags laid on the floor, closer to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled at her, “Surprise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Toni,” Cheryl replied, leaping into her arms and kissing her roughly. Toni laughed in response and watched as Cheryl gawked at the room in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweets, Fangs, Ronnie, and Josie sure did a great job,” the pinkette whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica and Josie were in on this?” Cheryl asked, stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I found them through your insta and DM’d them to get this going. Sweets thinks Ronnie is hot by the way, so watch out for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, I cannot thank you enough. This is incredibly kind and </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl grinned widely and kissed Cheryl again. She then moved passed the redhead and grabbed the two bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie also packed you a bag, but I have another surprise for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love that you call her Ronnie,” Cheryl chuckled. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprise? TT, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni moved to the small closet of the room and opened it up, revealing a stunning red, short dress. Cheryl’s jaw practically hit the floor. “This is for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, I simply cannot accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to or we don’t get to go to dinner, and I’m starving,” the pinkette smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl rolled her eyes with a huff, “Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked hand and hand from Sweet Pea’s truck to a cute and fancy restaurant named “La Bonne Nuit”. The decor was high end, chandeliers lined the ceiling and the lighting was low and sensual. Tables had expensive black cloths over them and candles lit in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reservation for Topaz,” Toni said to the hostess. She smiled at the couple before checking through the computer. Cheryl leaned into Toni, their hands glued together, as she took a deep breath and let out a content hum. The redhead looked beyond happy, and Toni couldn’t stop smiling at the fact. Her plan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>working.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right this way, Miss Topaz,” the hostess said, leading the girls to their private table. It was close to the bar but closed off from other people, making it more intimate and personal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pulled Cheryl’s chair out for her and then sat down on the other side as the hostess laid their menus down for them. The table had a bright red rose, complete with a glass vase in the center of it. Cheryl smiled as her finger reached up to run along the petals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toni whistled, her eyes drinking in the redhead gluttonously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dress is fantastic, fits like a glove,” Cheryl replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta thank Ronnie for giving me your dress size,” the pinkette hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look equally as amazing, TT,” the taller girl smiled. “I adore you in black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wore a sparkly black dress; it was strapless, hugged every curve deliciously, and stopped at her mid thigh. Her breast sat perfectly on her chest, and Cheryl chewed on her ruby red lip as her eyes fell on them. Toni noticed her gaze and chuckled; she leaned forward against the table, propping them up more and the redhead swallowed roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, eyes up here,” Toni laughed, and Cheryl blinked, embarrassment flushing onto her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, you just look stunning,” the older girl replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter, who’s name was Dylan, appeared moments later. Toni had Cheryl pick a wine while she ordered them the calamari appetizer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle of red came moments later; the waiter poured both girls a healthy glass before leaving them alone once again. Cheryl sipped the drink fondly while Toni wrinkled her nose after her first drink, causing the redhead to giggle in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>floral</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toni coughed, drinking some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a red fan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am,” Toni smirked, her eyes running down Cheryl’s body. The redhead smiled in return, drinking more of her wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their appetizer graced the table moments later and they ordered their entrees; a salmon, asparagus, and rice dish for Cheryl, and a chicken, french green bean, and mashed potato dish for Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their entrees appeared 20 minutes later, after the calamari had been polished off, and the girls quickly dug into them, enjoying every perfectly cooked morsel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the restaurant fully satisfied by their meal and walked hand in hand back to the borrowed truck. The spring night had a cool breeze and the town streets were lit up by lamps and inviting shops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having a good time, babe?” Toni questioned; Cheryl leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most wonderful time,” the redhead responded. “I can’t believe you did all this for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had some help,” Toni shrugged, bashfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you had help, but the heart and thought placed into this was all you, TT.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I just wanted this to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>special.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For why?” Cheryl hummed, the pair stopped walking as Toni grabbed both of the taller girl’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. You’re worth everything. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you, Cher. More than I ever have about anyone, I’m so sorry it took me this long to realize it-” Toni swallowed roughly, desperately looking for some emotion other than confusion on Cheryl’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you in that library. You were so hot in your glasses-” Toni laughed quietly, causing Cheryl to grin at her, “and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Being around you made that want all too real. I-I was scared, Cher, and I shouldn’t have been. I did this because I wanted you to know I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Serious about </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I guess what I’m getting at is…” the pinkette said, clearing her throat before looking into Cheryl’s tear filled eyes. “Will you be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead lurched forward, crashing their lips together passionately. “Yes, yes! A million times yes,” Cheryl cried, kissing her again. Their lips found each other over and over during the emotional exchange. They were wrapped so tightly in each other that it was like they were the only two people on Planet Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why-why are you crying,” Toni breathed, wiping her girlfriend’s tears away delicately with her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so elated, TT. You make me feel so wanted and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherished. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve thought about this moment for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wasn’t sure if-if you felt the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, of course I feel the same. I’ve always felt the same, I just didn’t want to fuck this up for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You needed your own time. I have to learn more patience,” Cheryl whimpered, kissing Toni again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette returned the kiss and squeezed her tighter in her arms. “You had all the patience in the world for me, Cher,” she laughed. “I needed some nudging and you showing up to my dorm that night and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>me so easily? That was all I needed. I won’t ever make you wait again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do not make me wait; I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled, “You have me baby, I’m fucking yours. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriends</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl kissed her slowly with a shake of her head, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette blinked slowly, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive back to their hotel was a bit of a blur, mainly because Toni was, for sure, going way over the speed limit with Cheryl’s hands wandering over her. The girls could hardly wait to even get through the door, Cheryl sucked on Toni’s neck as she scrambled for the room key in her purse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cher,” the shorter girl groaned, pinning her girlfriend to the door and kissing her roughly. “I’m about to take you right here. Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking key</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath, ma petite amie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what the fuck that means, but God you’re sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means </span>
  <em>
    <span>my girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cheryl replied, pulling her in for another heated kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop… distracting… me,” the shorter girl rasped out between connections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand plugged into her small purse again, fingers searching through a pocket when they wrapped around the allusive key and room tag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni quickly unlocked the door, pulling the redhead inside before shutting and locking it. Toni scrambled around the room, lighting little candles that were scattered about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You planned for this,” Cheryl chuckled, obviously amused that her girlfriend knew where the night would be heading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that wrong of me?” Toni smirked, lighting the final candle. The rose and petal filled room shined in a warm, racy glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cocky, but not wrong,” the redhead replied, her own smile tugging at her ruby lips. “Did our friends help plan this too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl wouldn’t put it past Veronica or Josie, for that matter. They took her love life more seriously than she did sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, baby. The girls bought the decor while the boys just set it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, get over here and kiss me,” Cheryl whined, tugging at her own dress. She wanted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>more surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost ravished me on the door yet you will not come over here and kiss me? What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s got an attitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you suppose we do about it,” Cheryl replied, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip to the side. Toni let out a shaky breath, her eyes wildly roaming over Cheryl’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. Come on, Topaz!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Toni replied, grabbing her overnight bag she packed herself, as she rushed into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She knew Cheryl would be pissed she wouldn’t get to take Toni out of her dress but hoped what she left the bathroom in would make up for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the dress to the floor and then her underwear, she unzipped her bag and pulled out the black lingerie set. The bra was see through with black straps and trim. The see through fabric was covered in black pattern that just hid her nipples from view. The underwear was also see through with black trim. It also included the black patterns, but these were </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>visually impairing, leaving her lips and mound visible through the sheer fabric. She wondered if it was enough for her girlfriend. The pinkette just wanted this to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni peaked her head out of the bathroom, Cheryl sat on the edge of the bed, her finger tapping on her knee, impatiently. Her face lit up upon seeing her girlfriend. The pinkette stepped out of the bathroom and Cheryl’s mouth gaped open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like?” Toni hummed, turning in a circle to give her girlfriend the </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>well </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth the wait, TT,” the redhead replied, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette smiled, walking closer to Cheryl. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck and straddled her. Toni leaned forward to kiss the redhead who’s breathing had picked up, “I can’t wait to fuck my </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips sealed the deal, tongues roaming each other’s mouths, hands pulling and yanking at hair, nails scratching softly at skin. They pulled away gasping for breath and Toni pecked Cheryl before moving off of her and down to her knees. The redhead looked at her with lust in her eyes as she opened her legs, her red dress starting to ride up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni ran her hands over her smooth skin, plump lips attaching to the inner right thigh of her girlfriend. “Are-are you comfortable?” Cheryl breathed, watching as Toni switched to her other thigh, this time her tongue running up and down the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” she purred in response, biting down. Cheryl winced and let out a moan, throwing her head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need you right now,” the redhead whimpered. Toni’s hands reached under her dress, hooking into her underwear before pulling them down. “Can we please take my dress off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now,” Toni smiled. “You look too damn good in it.” The pinkette pulled Cheryl closer to the edge of the bed, forcing the redhead to prop herself up with her legs. She then leaned down, her tongue swiping against her girlfriend, slowly circling her clit. Cheryl groaned above her, leaning back on her right arm while her left hand found its way into Toni’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Cheryl’s legs burned from their strained position, but Toni’s tongue felt too good against her for her to move. The slight pain only heightened her experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” she moaned, rolling her hips into Toni’s tongue. The shorter girl began rapidly lapping against her causing her legs to shake in both exhaustion and pleasure. “T-Toni, my l-legs,” Cheryl huffed, trying to fix her position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pulled back from her, licking her lips, “Get up on the bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s light eyebrows rose as Toni stood up and looked down at her with hooded eyes. The redhead stood to meet her, her hands roaming over the wildly sexy lingerie before kissing the pinkette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said get on the bed,” Toni said lowly, pecking her girlfriend’s lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Cheryl listened; she crawled on the comforter on all fours, before rolling onto her back, “Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, baby. You okay with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded, “Yes, TT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette smiled widely and got on the bed with her, her head quickly dipping in between her girlfriend’s legs to finish what she started. The redhead choked out a moan at Toni’s wandering tongue, her lips soon wrapping around her. The pinkette’s tongue rolled the sensitive bud around in her mouth, keeping the intense friction constant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes,” the taller girl groaned, her hand brushing back Toni’s hair from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, up on all fours,” Toni said, rubbing Cheryl’s thigh gently. The redhead raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. The pinkette positioned herself behind Cheryl as her hands grazed up both legs, gripping the redhead’s hips before brushing down again. She leaned down to kiss Cheryl’s ass left cheek and pulled her back so that her ass was flush with her own hips. Toni leaned forward, holding two outstretched fingers at Cheryl’s face. “Open up, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead opened her mouth, welcoming Toni’s tanned fingers. Her lips closed around them, sucking and licking gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure they’re all wet,” Toni hummed, rubbing her other hand down Cheryl’s clothed ribs. When the redhead felt satisfied with her work, she released Toni’s fingers and anxiously awaited the next step. The pinkette pulled Cheryl’s dress up her hips more and ran her soaked fingers through equally wet folds. She pushed her fingertips into her girlfriend’s entrance before pulling back out in slow movements, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Cheryl groaned, dropping from her hands to her forearms as Toni quickened her pace within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, TT,” Cheryl cried out when the pinkette curled into her spot. Toni reached forward with her left hand, grabbing some of Cheryl’s hair before yanking roughly on the strands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead moaned loudly at the action, causing Toni to smirk, “You like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Cheryl stammered, letting out another moan as Toni pulled again. The shorter girl thrusted her fingers deeper into her girlfriend as her left hand wandered from her hair, down her back, and finally settled on her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni lightly spanked her, testing the waters, “Was that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni curled her fingers into her, “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the redhead panted. “Yes, a-again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni spanked her again, a little rougher this time. The pinkette had never experimented like this before, and she felt the anxiety and excitement that came with trying something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni,” Cheryl whined, her head dropping between her forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni froze, “Oh my God, did I hurt you? Fuck, Cher! I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, k-keep g-going. Again… p-please again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I’m close…” she panted in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni chewed her bottom lip, slowly beginning her thrusting again. She lifted Cheryl’s dress more, exposing the pale skin of her back side; it was slightly pink from her two smacks but didn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. She’s okay… be gentle, Topaz. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand came down again, and Cheryl moaned loudly as the smack rang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Toni yelped, the loud smack made the spank sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse than it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cheryl ordered, pushing herself back on Toni’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni swallowed the lump in her throat and picked up the pace within Cheryl, continuously curling. The redhead began to cry out below her, so she sent her hand down on her backside again. “Yes, Toni… k-keep going… I’m s-so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl,” Toni praised, soothing the irritated mark on her skin by rubbing it lightly. The redhead continued to moan and pant underneath her, the shorter girl spanked her again, and suddenly Cheryl was cumming. She cried out, her whole body shaking with every squeezing wave that hit her. Toni coaxed her down slowly and the redhead flopped down onto the comforter, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she rasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, are you okay?” Toni asked, looking down at her girlfriend. She kissed Cheryl’s cheek soothingly and brushed her copper hair out of her face. The taller girl nodded, her chest heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m g-great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost kill you everytime we have sex,” Toni joked with a laugh as her girlfriend rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” the redhead huffed with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hear me out here-“ the pinkette began, laying down to next to Cheryl, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but with my lil </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill me,” Cheryl laughed, breathily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just continuing the streak,” the shorter girl laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl shook her head, grabbing the back of her girlfriend’s neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? Almost killing you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop with that,” she laughed. “I mean for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl shook her head, “I’m fully serious; this is the kindest gesture anyone has ever shown me. I just appreciate you, Toni. I have the world’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hottest </span>
  </em>
  <span>and most considerate girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone call Guinness…” she smirked, tucking a piece of red hair behind Cheryl’s ear. “I’m just so happy you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, TT, and I intend to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>girlfriend I can be, starting </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How can I tend to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni chuckled, “You sure you have enough energy for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ma déesse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette looked at her quizzically for a moment and tapped her chin in over exaggerated thought. Cheryl took her time to trace the patterns on her girlfriend’s lingerie, really drinking in the sight before it, inevitably, fell to the floor and was forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Cheryl who looked at her quizzically, “Really? I thought you were a top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni laughed, “Verse actually. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefer </span>
  </em>
  <span>topping, but I figured since this is a special occasion n’ all it would be fun? If you want to of course, no pressure. I can totally stay in control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just never done it before, but I’d very much like to try. It’s not everyday Toni Topaz relinquishes control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, baby,” the pinkette rolled her eyes. “My body is </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now. Do what you want with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead leaned in to kiss her, it was slow and sensual, their lips moving against each other in a perfect rhythm. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, pale hands massaged  lingerie covered breasts, causing gasps to escape from parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled back from each other slowly, leaning forward to peck swollen lips. Cheryl looked around the room curiously, a thought coming to mind. She removed herself from the bed, leaving a panting Toni in her wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, baby?” the pinkette asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl opened the closet, hoping something she could use would be in there. Her eyes fell on bath robes tucked in the back corner. One was red and one was purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Cher! You ruined the surprise,” Toni laughed upon seeing Cheryl pull the red one out of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are lovely, Toni,” she responded and the pinkette smiled widely at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweets actually recommended them,” she said, and Cheryl laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has exquisite taste,” Cheryl replied, ducking into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cher,” Toni whined from the bed, “you’re supposed to be taking clothes off not putting robes on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you can have a big reveal-” Cheryl asked, coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing the robe and stood at the edge of the bed, “but I can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for the tie and pulled at it, the robe fell open, revealing her perfect, naked body. She shrugged it off her shoulders, causing it to rest in the crook of her bent arms, exposing her breasts fully. Toni swallowed roughly drinking in the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” she breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As are you,” Cheryl replied. She pulled the tie from the robe and let the fluffy material drop to the floor. She crawled on the bed, straddling Toni’s hips. “What if-” she breathed, leaning down so that her lips barely brushed against her girlfriend’s, “I tie you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni let out a low growl, “Whatever you want, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead surged forward, their lips easily forming a heated kiss. It started to grow sloppy as their arousals grew, Cheryl pulled back and pinned Toni’s arms above her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than,” Toni replied, her eyes dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller girl began wrapping Toni’s wrists with the fluffy tie from her gifted robe, leaning down every once in a while to softly kiss the girl under her. “A beautiful bow for my beautiful present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled softly, “You’re cheesy as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>it,” Cheryl replied, sitting back down on Toni’s hips. Her pale fingers traced a tanned collar bone before both hands settled on her breasts and squeezed. Toni let out a low gasp as Cheryl’s thumbs circled her nipples, causing them to perk up through the thin material. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>adore </span>
  </em>
  <span>this set, TT. You will most definitely have to wear it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I w-will,” Toni choked out, bucking her hips under the redhead. Cheryl kissed her clothed nipples, slowly working down her stomach and stopping at her underwear. “Fuck, Cher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead nuzzled her way between her girlfriends legs, hooking her fingers in the waistline of the see through panties. She slowly pulled them down firm, tanned legs, throwing them to the side. Cheryl let out a shaky breath, her hands running over Toni’s stomach. She seemed hesitant and nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I’ve just never done this before,” Cheryl swallowed, her fingers dancing over her girlfriend’s pubic mound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve eaten me out before,” Toni joked, pulling against her restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that isn’t what I meant, TT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby. It isn’t hard. Just do what you would normally do, but control me and the situation. You are in charge here, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in charge,” Cheryl echoed, her fingers now moving to run through her girlfriend’s folds. Toni hummed in appreciation. The redhead wasted no further time on teasing and brushed her tongue against Toni, causing her to choke out a moan. She spread her girlfriend with her fingers to get better access to her clit as she lapped against it. Toni squirmed under her, pulling at the restraint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toni murmured. “I wish… I could t-touch you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller girl wrapped her lips around Toni’s sensitive clit and sucked, causing the pinkette to arch her back in response. Her breathing was picking up as she bucked her hips into Cheryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” the redhead said, licking from her girlfriend’s entrance to her clit in one smooth motion; Toni trembled under her. While she enjoyed topping, seeing Cheryl being so aggressive with her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond </span>
  </em>
  <span>sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller girl continued her movements against Toni, alternating between licking and sucking. It was a devastating combo for the girl underneath her, and she felt less in control of her body with her hands tied up. Something about it left her vulnerable, completely at her girlfriend’s mercy. She enjoyed it, to say the least. Cheryl swirled her tongue roughly, and Toni cried out, her back arching deeply, “I’m s-so close, baby. D-don’t stop… ah, shit… please…. please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like hearing you beg,” Cheryl replied cheekily, kissing Toni’s clit before going down on her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll beg if-if you w-want… just let me c-cum,” she croaked out, pulling against her restraints again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl diligently continued her work, and Toni was a mess under her. The redhead knew she was teetering at the edge of orgasm so she pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cher,” Toni gasped. “I was about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg,” Cheryl smiled. “I’m in charge, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni let out a shaky breath, “Please… baby… please I was so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl seemed satisfied and reattached her lips to Toni’s center, sucking harshly for a few minutes. The pinkette was at the edge again; she pulled against her restraints, bracing for her own orgasm, but Cheryl pulled away </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cheryl! Baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cried out, the throbbing was becoming unbearable she needed release. The redhead plugged a finger into her soaked entrance and curled, causing Toni to let out a loud moan. She kept her finger curled into her girlfriend’s g-spot, slowly circling the pad of her finger against her walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette could barely even think when Cheryl went down on her again, she was being pleasured from both angles. The redhead pushed into her harder, and Toni groaned. She was so fucking close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cher… I’m… I’m gonna cum… p-please baby, please let m-me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the redhead didn’t slow down or pull away, her finger moved within her girlfriend roughly while her lips and tongue continued to work against her clit. Toni pulled against her restraints and bucked her hips a final time before she finished, crying out </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt a flush of wetness pool around her girlfriend’s finger within her as Cheryl continued to rub into her spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni had just begun to come down when Cheryl added a second finger into her, thrusting back and forth in a continuous curled motion. The pinkette moaned loudly, feeling herself build back up again. Cheryl curled her clit with her tongue before pulling it into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl couldn’t speak; she buried her face into the crook of her elbow and bit down on it. Cheryl still continued her pace, never seeming to grow tired. Toni moved her hips into Cheryl’s face, adding the last bit of friction she needed to release again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cried out, screaming into her elbow. Wave after wave washed over her, and she thought she saw fucking stars. Cheryl gradually lessened her pace, helping her girlfriend ride it out before gently pulling out of her. Toni’s chest heaved as Cheryl crawled over her, leaving kisses in her wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so, so beautiful, TT,” Cheryl said softly, she leaned down to kiss her lightly before pecking her nose and then her forehead. The pinkette watched breathlessly as Cheryl pulled her two fingers into her own mouth, cleaning them. She then untied her exhausted girlfriend and snuggled into her side. Toni removed her lingerie top and threw it to her right so that they could cuddle skin to skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good, baby?” Toni asked, brushing red locks out of her girlfriend’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need anything else from me?” Toni asked, and Cheryl smiled before kissing her and cuddling back into her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfect, Toni. I would love to sleep so we can get up early and explore the town before we have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Toni smiled, kissing her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” the redhead asked, “did you have something else in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now you’re curious,” Toni laughed. “I wanted to try </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>new thing tonight, but I’m so fucking exhausted. I just wanted to make sure you were good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am perfectly taken care of, perhaps we could do it next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a few moments as they got under the sheets and settled into each other, “So, TT, what were you discussing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smirked before bluntly saying, “I wanted you to ride my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl swallowed roughly, “Next time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Goodnight, thanks for making this the best mini vacation ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, ma petite amie. Thank you for doing all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, I mean that,” Toni replied, pecking her lips. Just as the couple was beginning to settle down Cheryl bursted into a fit of giggles. “What’s up?” the pinkette laughed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I tied </span>
  <em>
    <span>my girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the redhead laughed, “I... tied... you... up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni rolled her eyes with a laugh, “go to sleep Cher, we have a long day tomorrow.” Cheryl kissed her cheek excitedly, still chuckling slightly, “You’re too cute for your own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, baby. I really do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls awoke early the next morning despite how late they were up the previous night. Cheryl was excited to explore the town Toni was so enamored with and got ready in a rush while her girlfriend was moving like molasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni,” Cheryl whined, “I’m famished, can’t you go any faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. It’s not even 8,” she grumbled, rummaging through her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I’m merely excited. This is our first official day as significant others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni flashed her a warm look, pulling on her undergarments as Cheryl continued to put the finishing touches of her makeup on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited too, Cher. Just need some coffee,” she yawned, coming up behind the redhead to kiss her neck lovingly. “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma chérie,” the taller girl cooed. “V picked out some lovely clothes for me and gave me options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should wear white more often,” Toni murmured, her hand running down her girlfriend’s tight skirt. “It looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks good on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the motel room 30 minutes later, Toni was still sluggish, but with the promise of breakfast and coffee from Luna’s Coffee House, she was more than ready to get out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandpa took me here all the time. He loved their mocha. He made me promise not to tell people that he liked whipped cream,” she chuckled, pulling into an open space no more than a minute walk from the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sounds wonderful,” Cheryl replied, squeezing Toni’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette sighed, “He was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked hand in hand to the shop looking like the definition of Valentine’s Day, not just with their pink and red attire: Toni with a pink plaid skirt and black tube top, her pink hair pushed back with a black bandana turned headband and Cheryl with her white skirt with red outlined pockets and red lace embellished top, but also with the look of pure adoration when their eyes met. Toni could imagine Sweets and Fangs making gagging noises if they were here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette held the door open for her girl, who walked into the small coffee shop with her red lips open in wonder. The coffee house was warm, plants were placed everywhere, and it had a rustic, outdoor look with the light wood countertops, tables, and floors. It felt earthy and natural, something Cheryl could definitely imagine both Toni and her grandfather enjoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute, huh?” The younger girl asked, and Cheryl nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beyond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s eyes grazed the menu on the chalkboard behind the counter, written in perfect penmanship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need help seeing anything?” Toni asked and Cheryl laughed lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m barely nearsighted; I just need readers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nudged her gently, “I can't believe you’re rejecting my help. Last time I do anything nice for you, Blossom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl rolled her eyes as Toni planted a kiss on her cheek; a younger girl came up to the register moments later with a wide smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, welcome to Luna’s! What can I get you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the breakfast burrito with a medium iced, toffee nut americano, and then whatever my beautiful girlfriend is getting,” Toni replied, looking over at Cheryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl wrote the order down quickly and turned to look at Cheryl, “I would like the egg white omelette with spinach and mushrooms as well as a hot medium mocha </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>whipped cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes almost looked glossy as the redhead finished her order, but her thoughts were pulled away as the girl captured her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else for the lovely couple?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, that’s it,” Toni replied, going to hand over her card. Cheryl basically slapped her hand away as she handed her own card to the worker. “Cher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, let me buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>breakfast,” the redhead smiled. “It’s the least I can do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Toni grumbled, putting her card away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl paid for their meal and they waited at a table tucked in the back corner of the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got my grandpa’s drink,” the pinkette mumbled quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Cheryl sighed. “I figured if he liked it so much it had to be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled softly, “Wait here, I have to get something from the truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl waited, tapping her fingers against the table. It wasn’t that she was impatient, it was that she felt out of place with Toni not by her side. Their order was called out moments later, and the redhead rose to her feet to collect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to find Toni picking it up herself, “Beat you to it, but would you grab the drinks?” Cheryl nodded and slipped past her to grab the mocha and americano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take your americano black? You always use cream with your typical cold brew,” the redhead said, sitting the cups on the table beside their delicious looking food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The americano was in a mason jar while her mocha was in a yellow cup, matched with a plate. The whipped cream looked homemade and melted into the chocolatey drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, cold brew has a way stronger flavor so I use cream to take it down a notch. Americanos are watered down, and plus I have the syrup in it,” Toni replied, all knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I have forgotten we have a barista in our midst,” the taller girl chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex-barista,” Toni hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bartending is similar, ma chérie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you grab out of Sweet’s truck?” Cheryl asked, lifting the hot drink towards her lips to blow on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni suddenly lifted up her camera from her lap, shooting a picture of Cheryl taking her first sip of her mocha and another one of her pulling away with whipped cream on her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are keepers,” Toni smiled, looking down at her screen. “How’s your drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Superb,” Cheryl laughed, wiping her nose with a napkin. “I can see why your grandfather enjoyed it so much. It’s very smooth and creamy, but still has the robust taste of espresso. The whipped cream is the perfect subtle touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gawked at her for a moment, “Are you sure you weren’t a barista in a past life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I quite possibly could have been,” Cheryl laughed, taking another hefty drink of her coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple enjoyed their meals, talking about the hectic weeks to come and made plans to have a few study sessions together despite both not really needing to study for their upcoming finals. They also made plans to have their friends all meet up on a group outing. Toni, again, warned Cheryl about Sweet Pea’s infatuation with her close raven haired friend. The redhead found it sweet and assured that V could handle herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cleared their table once they were done and exited Luna’s into the mid morning sun. There was a slight breeze outside but it was warm and comfortable. The couple walked hand in hand through the streets, checking out little shops and soaking up the laid back atmosphere before they inevitably had to return to the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni made sure to take plenty of pictures of her new girlfriend, mainly candids when Cheryl wasn’t aware of her camera. Others Cheryl caught on and posed or made a funny face, which caused the pinkette to burst out into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were the goofy picture type,” Toni smirked, holding up the camera so Cheryl could see her crossed eyed, tongue out self. The redhead giggled and went back to looking through the bracelets of the clothing store. “You’re so gorgeous. Would you mind me putting some in my portfolio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you prefer, TT. I would be honored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cher. Means a lot! Seems I’ve found a new muse; so sad for Fangs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fangs was your muse?” Cheryl asked, moving onto the rings. None of the clothing in this shop was her style, it was all boho-esque, but she enjoyed looking nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only hang out with those two, and I love doing portrait work so </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toni replied with a shrug. “He’s a good model actually and doesn’t mind doing crazy shit to get me my shot. One time he back flipped off a rock and sprained his ankle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Cheryl gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t make you do backflips… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, you’re hilarious, TT,” Cheryl said, rolling her eyes before leaning in to kiss her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” the pinkette smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They visited a few more shops, one of which Cheryl bought a hand made broach in. Turned out the redhead had quite a collection in her apartment; her Nana had left them to her when she passed. Cheryl figured this rose one would be a beautiful addition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, the girls had to depart the charming town square and head back to their hotel for check out. They had a long drive ahead of them, and Toni wanted to beat rush hour traffic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They packed their bags, and Cheryl looked worriedly at the flowers and petals everywhere, “What are we going to do with all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already paid double for the cleaning services; they said it wouldn’t be an issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel horrid that all of these flowers are just going to waste,” the redhead pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a bouquet home, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead agreed and she grabbed the one in the best shape; they threw their belongings in the truck and waved Cold Spring goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should come back someday,” Cheryl said, her voice a bit deflated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, “We really should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Cher. Thanks for being my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you enjoyed your first morning with me holding that title?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My first evening </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>morning, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did too,” Cheryl smiled, kissing her cheek. “I can’t wait for the many more to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni returned her toothy grin, “Me either, babe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well I hope you all enjoyed that. this is my favorite chapter of the rewrite. i'm a sucker for big romantic gestures and any where i get to flex my knowledge of coffee is much appreciated lmaooo! i wish i was a better descriptive writer because Luna's Coffee House is cute asf! like i have the perfect image of it in my mind ugh!<br/>anyways, thanks for reading! &lt;3</p><p>@kingdomtopaz on twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. forever is composed of nows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the final chapter of the rewrite. hope you enjoyed.</p><p>as always smut warning. :)</p><p>and also as always, thank you Michele for helping me. Love you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The promise of getting their friend group together was being achieved that night. They were going out bar hopping, much to everyone’s delight. Cheryl wasn’t a huge fan of dive bars, but she enjoyed anywhere that Toni was. </p><p>“I am so excited to officially meet your girlfriend,” Veronica smiled, fluffing her newly curled hair with her hands. “We’ve only ever spoken through DM.”</p><p>“You sure you aren’t just excited to see that tall dude that’s all up in your DMs again?” Josie scoffed, fixing her mascara.</p><p>“This isn’t about my already steamy love life, with or without Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. This is about Cheryl and meeting her, no doubt, dashing lover,” Veronica huffed back, putting on her pearl necklace.</p><p>“I would appreciate if you didn’t refer to my Toni as my <em> lover </em>,” Cheryl laughed.</p><p>“Is she not?” Veronica replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The redhead swallowed roughly, “Well she is but-“</p><p>“My point has been proven.”</p><p>Josie shook her head with a wide smile, “Where are we meeting them?”</p><p>“Toni works at this bar called the Whyte Wyrm; she suggested we started there and jump a few blocks over to some more bars.”</p><p>“She works at a bar?” Veronica questioned. “That’s hot.”</p><p>“Back off, V,” Cheryl replied, sticking her finger in her mouth to retrieve the extra red lipstick so it wouldn’t get on her teeth. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The Uber dropped them in front of the bar and Veronica wrinkled her nose at it. “I’m far too classy for this,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Would you stop being a snob for two seconds?” Josie teased.</p><p>“No,” Veronica deadpanned, but her two friends ushered her inside of the dingy dive bar despite her protests. The floor was slightly sticky, the room smelled strongly of cigarettes, and it was also filled to the brim with the biker stereotype.</p><p>“Baby,” Toni greeted, pulling Cheryl's attention to the right of the bar. Her girlfriend and the boys were situated in a roomy corner booth, half drank beers in front of each. </p><p>“TT,” Cheryl called back, pulling her friends along with her. Toni pulled herself from the booth and into a hug with the taller girl; they kissed each other causing a crumpled up napkin to be thrown at the pinkette’s head. </p><p>“Booooo!” Sweet Pea called teasingly, but Fangs nudged him. </p><p>“Bro,” Fangs griped, pulling the taller man’s attention to the girls standing behind the redhead. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” he murmured, catching Veronica’s disappointed and icy gaze. </p><p>“Ignore him,” Toni replied, turning to the girls.</p><p>“Gladly,” Veronica replied. “I’m Veronica, it’s nice to officially meet you.”</p><p>“You too, Ronnie. I can’t thank you enough for what you did a few weeks back. It means a lot,” Toni said, pulling the girl into a short but firm hug. </p><p>“Anything for Cherry Bombshell here,” the raven haired girl smiled.</p><p>“I’m Josie McCoy,” the leopard clad girl greeted, pulling Toni into a hug of her own. </p><p>“Nice to officially meet you too! Again, thank you so much for the help. The flowers were perfect.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank us, Cheryl already does enough,” Josie chuckled, earning an eye roll from the redhead. </p><p>“She sure is smitten with you, Toni,” Veronica commented.</p><p>The pinkette slid a hand around Cheryl’s waist. “I’m just as smitten, trust me,” Toni replied, pecking Cheryl’s lips. She turned to the boys in the booth with a wide smile. “That’s Sweets and that’s Fangs. Boys, this is my girlfriend Cheryl and her two best friends, Josie and Veronica.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Fangs greeted, politely.</p><p>“Hey ladies,” Sweets replied, with a two finger salute. </p><p>The girls piled in the booth and began talking while Toni gathered their drink orders to go tell her coworker, Tall Boy.</p><p>The conversation was moving smoothly. Ronnie and Sweets seemed to get along really well despite their different backgrounds, casual and awkward DMs, and the rocky, napkin throwing introduction. Cheryl was glad their friends were getting along and laughing, but her mind was focused solely on her girlfriend. </p><p>The redhead almost wanted to whisk Toni away, where they could cuddle up on one of their couches with a movie. They had only been officially dating for a week, but hadn’t seen much of each other during it. Toni was busy working and Cheryl was busy finishing up the last bit of scheduling for Highsmith. She would give anything to be wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms.</p><p>“This is going well,” Toni whispered into her ear. “I thought Ronnie was gonna kill Sweets when he threw that napkin.”</p><p>“She’s aggressive, but it’s verbal,” Cheryl chuckled shortly. She pulled herself closer to Toni and the pinkette placed a calming hand on her bare thigh.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I just missed you.”</p><p>“You’re cute. I missed you too, baby.” They met each other in a soft kiss that was too short for either of their liking. </p><p>“Are you free next week?” Cheryl asked.</p><p>Toni let out a slight wince and turned to the redhead, “I’m… not. FP would kill me if I took another day off.”</p><p>“I’m confused,” Cheryl whispered, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’ve been asking for a lot of time recently, to be with… with you,” the pinkette confessed. “And I need to work from now until finals so I can have those days off for studying. I-I should’ve told you. I’m sorry, Cher.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” the redhead hummed, kissing her cheek. “You’re sweet, and I appreciate you missing work for me, but-” she lowered her voice, seriously, “work and school come first, TT. I know we’re dating now, but you have priorities-”</p><p>“You’re my priority, babe.”</p><p>Cheryl let out a gust of air, her scolding being completely forgotten by the truthful look in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I-I am?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you be?” Toni hummed, tucking a piece of hair behind Cheryl’s ear. The redhead blinked slowly not knowing how to answer. “Am I your priority?”</p><p>“Of course, TT.”</p><p>Toni smiled, “See… it’s <em> that </em>simple.” They met for another light kiss.</p><p>Veronica let out a dramatic gagging noise, “You two are sickly sweet.”</p><p>Fangs let out a loud laugh, and Sweet Pea shoulder shoved him, “So it’s okay when Veronica does it, but not me? Double standards, dude.”</p><p>“Hey Pea?” Fangs chimed.</p><p>“Yeah, bro?”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>The rest of the evening flew by without a hiccup and with many drinks. Everyone got along really well, and eventually Veronica stopped complaining about the condition of the establishment. They seemed like a natural group who had known each other for years which elated both Cheryl and Toni.</p><p>The group exited the bar around one am, not daring to venture into the other one’s around the block. Josie was sloshed as it was. </p><p>“Our apologies,” Veronica frowned, holding their friend steady. “She’s not much of a drinker.”</p><p>“True,” Josie said slowly with a giggle and a pointed finger. </p><p>“Nah, it’s okay,” Fangs smiled. “You guys should get her home. It’s late.”</p><p>“Dude, don’t be a little bitch. It’s only one,” Sweets teased. </p><p>“Some of us like to get up before two in the afternoon,” Toni scoffed, shoving the taller man teasingly. </p><p>“I think I’m gonna…” Josie slurred.</p><p>“Josie McCoy, don’t you fucking dare,” Veronica growled, turning the drunk girl away from her in case she became sick.</p><p>“We best be going,” Cheryl chuckled awkwardly, looking back at her two friends.</p><p>“Bye, baby. Text me when you get home safe,” Toni said, pulling her girlfriend in for a tight hug and a lingering kiss. Cheryl frowned when they had to pull away from each other knowing that she wouldn’t see much of Toni the next two weeks leading up to finals. </p><p>As if Toni read her mind, a tanned hand cupped her cheek, “We’ll see each other, don’t worry.”</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Cheryl smiled.</p><p>“You were,” Toni smiled right back. The redhead rolled her eyes and kissed her teasing girlfriend again.</p><p>“See you soon, then.”</p><p>“See you soon.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cheryl rose from her couch, padding to the front door as knocks sounded from the other side. She opened the door to reveal Veronica smiling at her, an envelope in her hand.</p><p>“Hey, Bombshell! I got your mail,” she chirped, entering the apartment. The girls gave each other copies of their mailbox keys so that they could check it for each other from time to time. It was a kind thing to do and it ensured they had some sort of purpose before barging into each other’s apartments.</p><p>“Thanks, V,” Cheryl smiled, closing her door and following her friend to her couch.</p><p>“First things first, how is the dashing Antoinette doing?”</p><p>“Truthfully, we haven’t seen each other in a week. Her schedule is hectic, and I’ve begun to organize and go through my belongings for Highsmith,” Cheryl shrugged with a quiet sigh. “FP ensured her an evening off soon, so we planned on having a study date, but he might have to call her in.”</p><p>“You miss her, I can tell.”</p><p>“I do, she’s my first <em> real </em>relationship. I care about her, V.”</p><p>Veronica smiled softly, clutching her friend’s hand, “She cares about you too. I hope this study date happens and there isn’t much studying going on during it.”</p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes with a slight smirk, “Don’t be vulgar.”</p><p>“I can’t help it. I like to watch you blush and get embarrassed as if I dont know that Toni is fucking your brains out. I can tell, you have that <em> glow </em>.”</p><p>“<em> Veronica! </em>” Cheryl squealed, burying her head in her hands.</p><p>“See, you’re blushing,” The raven haired girl laughed. </p><p>“You are the absolute worst.”</p><p>Veronica smiled, “I wear that title with pride. Now here’s your damn mail.” Her friend handed her a singular envelope; it was heavy stock, hard to bend and had <em> Highsmith’s </em>address in the top left corner.</p><p>Cheryl stared at it puzzled before ripping open the envelope with no difficulty. Her eyes scanned the typed letter quickly and she felt tears prick in her eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong, hun?” Veronica frowned, noticing her friend’s deflated mood.</p><p>“They-they… they want me to move in mid <em> June </em>,” Cheryl choked out.</p><p>“What the fuck? You’re supposed to move in late August!” Veronica said with a slight growl.</p><p>“They said they put my impressive application into the running for a summer writing program. Only 25 girls get in… I was one of them,” The redhead mumbled. </p><p>Veronica let out a soft sigh, “That’s incredible but… but fuck.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You have to do it, you know?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“There goes our summer plans after I get back from my trip,” The girl laughed, trying to make light of the upsetting situation. </p><p>“I’m elated, truly. I had expressed interest during my interview, but didn’t expect to actually get in… I just thought I would have more time-”</p><p>“With Toni?”</p><p>“No… <em> yes </em>. I love you and Josie dearly, but I did believe I would have a tad more time with my girlfriend.”</p><p>Veronica nodded in understanding, “I get it, Cher. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. It’s an exciting thing,” the redhead replied.</p><p>The latina shook her head, “I’m sorry because you have to tell Toni, and I know she’s going to be crushed.”</p><p>Cheryl let out a shaky exhale, “Wow, V. Great boost of confidence.”</p><p>“I try my best,” Veronica shrugged. “I’m just being realistic here.”</p><p>“That’s typically <em> my </em>job,” the redhead sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I don’t require realism right now.”</p><p>“How about a hug?”</p><p>Cheryl smiled, “A hug will do.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cheryl paced around her apartment, eagerly waiting for her girlfriend’s arrival while she tidied up. Finals were next week, and FP had finally let up on the pinkette’s schedule to ensure she had study time, not that she really needed it. Toni’s excuse of “studying” just made FP all more inclined to give her the night off. Despite it being an excuse for Toni to see her, Cheryl <em> actually </em> wanted to study because she needed to finish an English essay. It was also a way to stall the information she had to tell her girlfriend. She figured now would be the best time in case Toni got roped into the Whyte Wrym again, but the nerves were eating her up. </p><p>A loud knock came from her door and a heart emoji lit up on her phone screen. Cheryl opened the door, revealing the smiling face of her girlfriend. </p><p>“TT,” She breathed, hugging the girl. Toni laughed into her hair and pulled back to kiss her eagerly. Cheryl pulled away from her sheepishly, knowing where the pinkette’s head was. Toni didn’t seem to mind as her eyes scanned the apartment in front of her, clearly impressed by the space she had never seen. </p><p>“Whoa,” Toni commented. “Glad to know you aren’t messy.”</p><p>Cheryl smiled and closed the door behind them, “Would you like the official tour before we <em> study </em>?”</p><p>“Lead the way, babe,” Toni replied, dropping her bag and slipping off her tennis shoes by the front door.</p><p>The redhead showed her the kitchen and living room. Toni admired the space and it’s decorations. Cheryl then pulled her girlfriend down a hallway, indicating the small laundry room and guest bathroom. </p><p>Toni paused, staring intensely at a frame hanging on the wall. It was of Cheryl and her brother whom she had never really mentioned. “Who’s that, Cher?” Toni asked, puzzled. </p><p>“That’s my brother… my twin, Jason.”</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re a twin? Why didn’t you tell me?” Toni chuckled despite the crease between her eyebrows. Cheryl glanced between the picture and her girlfriend, her bottom lip quivering. “Baby?” Toni cooed. </p><p>“Jason… died. It happened in high school, during our second year. That’s why I declined to mention it.” Her voice was barely audible. She was spilling two secrets to her girlfriend today and wasn’t sure how much more she could take emotionally. </p><p>Toni looked at her worriedly before pulling her into a crushing hug; warmth radiated from the smaller girl and Cheryl sunk into it. “I’m really sorry, baby.”</p><p>“Thank you, Toni. I am too.” </p><p>“You guys look happy here,” Toni replied, looking back at the picture. “Treasure that.”</p><p>“I do, TT.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” Toni smiled softly. “Thank you for telling me… Are you okay?”</p><p>Cheryl nodded, “Any loss is devastating.” The pinkette leaned into her, tucking her head down into her neck and breathing softly. Her warm, peppermint gum scented breath left goose bumps on Cheryl’s skin. The redhead wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders, one hand running softly over the back of her head. “I apologize for the heavy subject.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I asked,” Toni murmured. “You know you can tell me <em> anything </em> right?”</p><p>Cheryl bit her bottom lip and let out a shaky breath, “I know, babe.”</p><p>“Good,” Toni nodded. “Can I see your bedroom now?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The couple walked further down the hall and to the door at the end of it. Cheryl pushed open the door to reveal her pristine room. The walls were a warm inviting grey; the curtains were open to let in natural light. The bedding that lined the four poster bed was red and sultry looking and included a solid dark wood nightstand on the left side. An old style, red and matching dark wood, vanity sat in the corner with a desk next to it. There were two other doors to both the right and left, one being the master bath and the other being a closet.</p><p>“It’s very beautiful, very you,” Toni smiled. </p><p>“Thank you. A lot of my Nana’s pieces are here. They aren’t very modern, but they feel like home.”</p><p>“It’s… Gothic chic!” Toni laughed. </p><p>“Veronica and Josie say the exact same thing.”</p><p>“Great minds think alike, I guess.”</p><p>“I suppose so,” Cheryl smiled.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A few moments later the couple laid on her bed; Cheryl typed manically on her keyboard while Toni stared up at the ceiling, her photography textbook laying on her chest. </p><p>“I like it when you wear your glasses. You look hot,” Toni hummed. </p><p>Cheryl gave a slight smile, her eyes not leaving her screen, “Thank you, TT.”</p><p>“Like <em> really </em>hot. Like a sexy teacher fantasy come true.”</p><p>“Stop,” Cheryl scolded. “I’m trying to finish this.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” Toni laughed. “I can’t admire my girlfriend’s obvious good looks?”</p><p>Cheryl just shook her head with a light laugh, nerves bumbling in her chest the further she got in her essay. The essay being finished meant telling Toni she was leaving her in June, not August like they had originally discussed. The anticipation was killing her. </p><p>“Seeing you that day in the library… I was <em> hooked </em> . I mean a sexy librarian helped me find a book and then became my <em> girlfriend </em>… I’m just lucky.”</p><p>“I am the lucky one, TT,” Cheryl replied, looking over at her girlfriend with a smile. “Now aren’t you going to study?”</p><p>“I’m too distracted by you and your glasses,” Toni hummed, pursing her lips as if begging for a kiss.</p><p>“What would make you concentrate?” Cheryl asked, pulling her pale pink bottom lip between her teeth. Toni stared at her darkly for a moment, sending a shiver up the redhead’s spine.</p><p>“I dunno,” Toni shrugged childishly. She let out a sigh and sat up so that she was more level with the redhead to her left. “I just missed you. Not seeing you for more than 10 minutes in almost two weeks was harder than I’d like to admit.”</p><p>Cheryl hummed in response, placing a chaste kiss to the pinkette’s lips. “Will that hold you over until I’m done?”</p><p>Toni smiled and kissed her again, “It’ll do... For now.”</p><p>The slightly shorter girl spent her time on her phone, looking through Instagram. Cheryl could see the vivid colors of precisely edited photographs in her peripherals. Toni would nod or grunt in response to the pictures, shifting every once in a while, but she was ever patient. </p><p>Cheryl typed the last sentence of her essay, slowly reading it over, and she felt her girlfriend’s eyes eagerly watching her. “There! All d-” Cheryl began, only to be cut off by Toni’s lips passionately on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, working her lips against her girlfriend’s. Toni moaned into their kisses, fumbling with Cheryl’s crop top. “TT,” Cheryl squeaked out, causing the pinkette’s motion to instantly still. </p><p>“What?” She panted, concern in her eyes.</p><p>“How about we play a little game?”</p><p>“A game?” she echoed, arching a dark eyebrow. “I’m interested.”</p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice your particular fondness of my glasses,” Cheryl giggled, pecking Toni’s lips. </p><p>“Yeah?” Toni smirked, her eyes sparkling with an all knowing look.</p><p>Cheryl bit her bottom lip, “What about some… <em> role play </em>.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Toni breathed. “Student, teacher?”</p><p>“That means you’ll actually have to study.”</p><p>“Babe,” Toni whined. “I don’t need to study. I know everything about photography.”</p><p>“Prove it then.”</p><p>Toni licked her lips, “Fine, <em> Miss Blossom.” </em></p><p>“Where’s your guide, TT?”</p><p>“Here, baby,” Toni said, handing the crinkled paper over. It was 10 questions long, ranging from basic photography lighting knowledge, to camera parts, picture developing, changing aperture, shutter and some biographical knowledge of photographers they learned about in class. Toni’s scribbled answers and highlights ran down the pages in beautiful chaos. It seemed as though the pinkette’s professor was less worried about giving them an exam and more worried about the final project.</p><p>Cheryl tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, adjusting her frames. This was another new territory for her and seemingly for Toni too. The idea of Cheryl being in the more dominant role again made her shake with nerves. She liked when Toni took control, but the excitement and utter lust that filled her girlfriend’s eyes at the idea sent shivers up the redhead’s spine. </p><p>“Before we begin, how into the character would you like?”</p><p>“100 percent, baby. I know you did theater in high school. Lemme get a preview,” Toni stated, excitedly. </p><p>“I never played a teacher, TT.”</p><p>“Improvise, please,” the pinkette mewled. “I want you so bad.”</p><p>Cheryl shut her laptop and stood from her bed. She composed herself for a moment, wondering how exactly to go about the task. Toni watched her patiently, letting her figure it out by herself. “Sit at the desk,” Cheryl spoke out. “I need to change into something more fitting.”</p><p>“My math teacher two semesters ago wore just that,” Toni joked, referencing the white flowy crop top and high waisted black leggings with a white stripe down the side.</p><p>“While comfortable, not exactly practical for our next step. Now sit at the desk.”</p><p>Toni chuckled, “Yes ma’am.” The pinkette quickly moved herself and her things from Cheryl’s bed and placed them on the desk before sitting down in the old yet comfortable chair. </p><p>Cheryl opened the door to her cramped walk in closet and shut it behind her after clicking on the light. Her heart was racing in the best kind of way. She was excited; she knew Toni was too. They hadn’t been intimate since their vacation together and had barely even kissed in the last week. This was something they both needed especially with the stress of finals, graduation and Cheryl’s earlier than planned move.</p><p>The redhead let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and began to pick out clothes. A button up white blouse, tucked into her red plaid skirt, matching red heels and, of course, her glasses. It was a ridiculous depiction of every teacher fantasy, but the redhead figured her Toni would enjoy the cliche. Cheryl also hoped her lack of red lip and non-matching undergarments wouldn’t be a let down to her girlfriend. </p><p>She exited her closet, and Toni’s jaw dropped when she saw her. “Holy shit,” she breathed. </p><p>“Language, Miss Topaz. Is that any way to speak around your professor?” Toni stiffened instantly, her mouth opening and closing with no response. “I am speaking to you Miss Topaz. If you are not going to pay attention then don’t bother wasting my office hours,” Cheryl replied swiftly, easily slipping into the teacher role. It was exhilarating.</p><p>“I apologize, Miss Blossom. Thank you for meeting with me.”</p><p>“Of course, what can I help you with today?” Cheryl smiled, hiking up her skirt a little. </p><p>Toni watched her with careful eyes, “I just wanted to go over the study guide. Make sure I understand everything for the test.”</p><p>"Very well. I have a sure fire method for studying. Would you like to hear it, Miss Topaz?” Cheryl asked and Toni nodded, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. The redhead leaned in close, her hand wrapped around the back of her girlfriend’s chair. "I will ask you every question on this guide. For each question you get right I will remove an article of clothing."</p><p>"What happens if there are more questions than clothes?" Toni smirked.</p><p>"You are very inquisitive aren't you? I like that in a student. Well, in that case I will have to come up with more <em> creative </em> rewards."</p><p>The pinkette’s eyes darkened further, "I like this game."</p><p>"Be warned, any wrong answer will result in clothes being put back on,” Cheryl said, with a shake of her finger.</p><p>“Oh, I won’t be wrong,” Toni hummed in response.</p><p>“We shall see, won’t we?” </p><p>The redhead snatched the stapled guide from the desk, her eyes roaming over the questions as Toni watched with bated breath. “Your first question is, what is aperture?”</p><p>Toni grinned widely, “That’s easy, Miss Blossom. Aperture is how light enters the camera through the lense. It also affects depth of field which is how in focus the forefront, middle ground and background are.”</p><p>“Excellent, Miss Topaz. That is correct,” the redhead purred, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Toni watched on with hungry eyes. Cheryl pulled the shirt over her shoulders slowly, letting each inch of skin be revealed at her set speed. Toni repeatedly pulled her lips together, massaging them into each other as she patiently awaited the first article of clothing to be officially gone. Suddenly the shirt was in the pinkette’s lap, and she gawked at the white, lace embellished bra that nearly matched her lover's skin. </p><p>Cheryl ran her hands over her clothed breasts and collarbone as she moved to throw her hair over her shoulders. Toni bit down on her bottom lip, her right leg bouncing with excitement. “Next question, who invented photography?”</p><p>Toni, again, smiled at the question, “Nicéphore Niépce in 1827. His photos needed eight hours to expose and were very blurry.” </p><p>“That is correct. Although, you do need to brush up on your French pronunciation,” Cheryl replied, her thumbs hooking into the sides of her skirt. </p><p>“Well good thing I’m not in French,” Toni rasped out. </p><p>Cheryl raised an eyebrow, “Be respectful.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Miss Blossom,” Toni apologized, rubbing her hands up and down the discarded shirt on her lap.</p><p>The red plaid skirt soon fell to the ground and with it some of Toni’s concentration. The redhead stood in front of her, just in her heels, white bra, and pink lacy underwear. It was becoming harder to focus. </p><p>“Next question. What photographer is best known for their controversial photographs of their own children?”</p><p>Toni took longer to respond this time, mulling over her words carefully, “Sally Mann.”</p><p>“Right again, Miss Topaz,” Cheryl hummed kicking off one of her heels. </p><p>Toni narrowed her eyebrows, “Aren’t heels typically pairs?”</p><p>“Not today, they’re not,” Cheryl smiled. Her girlfriend was clearly annoyed by the guidelines. “This is my game; these are my rules.” The pinkette let out a sigh knowing she wasn’t going to win this argument. “What is Cindy Sherman best known for?”</p><p>“Self portraits. She used makeup, prosthetics and costumes to achieve these wild characters to help tell stories.”</p><p>“Right, again.”</p><p>Another heel gone. Toni’s annoyance helped her focus, but now that she was one right question away from seeing the <em> good stuff </em>she felt her lust take over her brain.</p><p>“How much was the most expensive photograph in the world sold for?”</p><p>“I-I, uhhh,” Toni muttered, she blinked rapidly as if trying to awaken the number in her mind. “I literally hate this photo too…” It seemed as though the pinkette was reasoning with herself, trying to coax the answer out of her mouth and Cheryl out of her bra. “4 million.”</p><p>“Wrong,” Cheryl smirked, her hands reached out for Toni, finger tips running along her thighs lightly. She plucked her shirt from her girl’s lap, placing it over her shoulders, and buttoning the middle button so that her bra was hidden from view.</p><p>“Cher,” Toni wined. “That’s not <em> fair, </em> you should be putting a <em> heel </em>back on!”</p><p>“I’m in charge here, don’t forget your place Miss Topaz. This is <em> my </em>lesson plan.” Toni swallowed roughly as Cheryl leaned in close to her. The tip of the redhead’s tongue darted out and ran along the pinkette’s bottom lip. Toni shook, struggling to control herself. The taller girl pulled back, adjusting her glasses with a satisfied, dominant smirk, “Now the correct answer is 6.5 million dollars. Next question is… What is a key piece in developing film photos.”</p><p>Toni gave a slight sigh, “Minimal lighting and the correct chemicals depending on what paper you are using. Red Rooms are preferred because they don't react with the exposure process like yellow, white, and natural light do.”</p><p>The white blouse dropped to the floor. “Why is it important to save as a TIFF file when importing projects?”</p><p>“Higher resolution,” The pinkette blurted out. Cheryl nodded slightly, reaching behind herself to undo her bra. </p><p>The item dropped to the floor with all of her other pieces and Toni let out a loud whine, “Fuck.” She ran a hand through her hair, pulling on the strands. </p><p>“Now what did I say about language? Perhaps punishment is necessary?” Cheryl said sternly, picking back up her bra.</p><p>“Miss Blossom, I promise to be on my best behavior! Can we… <em> please </em> continue?”</p><p>“Very well then, next question. What are two names of early print types?”</p><p>“Daguerreotype and platinum prints,” Toni said quickly, her eyes eagerly dropping to Cheryl’s underwear. The redhead hooked her fingers into the material, slowly pulling it down her long legs. Cheryl stood in front of her girlfriend naked, and Toni practically vibrated with want. She reached out to touch her ivory skin, but Cheryl pushed her hand down.</p><p>“Not yet… You still have two more questions.”</p><p>“You have no more clothes,” Toni growled.</p><p>“I <em> did </em> say creative rewards, be patient.” Toni nodded her head, her eyes wide. “What do you have to adjust to shoot during the evening?”</p><p>“The ISO,” The pinkette replied.</p><p>“Correct, <em> lucky me </em> .” The redhead turned, swaying her hips as she walked to her bed. She sat on it, spreading her legs open as her right hand glided over her pink nipple. Toni let out a whine as Cheryl’s hand dropped to run along her own stomach. “Your reward is to <em> watch </em> . Maybe if you get the next question correct, I’ll let you <em> join </em>.”</p><p>“C-Cheryl,” Toni breathed. The taller girl’s middle finger slid through her damp folds, before forming a slow circle on her own clit. The redhead tossed her head back, a moan falling from her lips. “Next question, Miss Blossom,” the pinkette demanded.</p><p>“Don’t… Rush... Me, Miss Topaz,” Cheryl smiled, making eye contact with her girlfriend. Toni’s body was tense as if she was having difficulty staying in her chair; she bit her bottom lip so roughly it looked pale between her teeth. The pinkette’s eyes darted from Cheryl’s face to the slow circles in between her legs, causing her own thighs to squeeze together.</p><p>“<em> Please </em>.”</p><p><em> Begging. </em> Cheryl liked it when Toni begged; she liked the dominance her girlfriend exuded, but there was something so delicious about her soft voice asking for her. She reveled in the idea of her girlfriend being loving putty in her hand. It made her feel so wanted. </p><p>“Final question,” Cheryl breathed, speeding up her circles on her clit and letting out another moan. Toni was already fumbling with the buttons of her purple flannel, fully sure she was going to get what she desired. “What is Annie Leibovitz best known for?”</p><p>“Whimsical celebrity portraits.”</p><p>“It seems you are going to ace your exam, Miss Topaz. Now come claim your reward for being an exquisite student.”</p><p>Toni was already stripping herself of her clothes as Cheryl spoke, eagerly pouncing on the redhead once she was finished. Cheryl let out a squeak of surprise as they shared a heated kiss, tongues instantly gliding along each other’s. Their bare chests were skin to skin and the taller girl could feel how on fire her girlfriend was. The pinkette began to ravage her neck, knocking Cheryl’s glasses loose from one ear. A pale hand came to collect them, but Toni stopped her kissing and biting.</p><p>“Leave them,” She growled. “I want to <em> fuck </em> you with them on.”</p><p>“You better not break them, TT.”</p><p>“No promises, Miss Blossom,” She smirked, peppering kisses down her chest. Cheryl arched her back as Toni’s soft tongue ran along her hard nipple. She pulled the bud into her mouth, sucking and nibbling at it.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Cheryl mewled, brushing Toni’s wild hair from her face. The pinkette eagerly switched to the other nipple, it seemed she was in a rush to get her head between her girlfriend’s thighs. She kissed down her stomach, licking a stripe from her mound to her navel.</p><p>“Turn around,” Toni husked, gripping Cheryl’s hips with need.</p><p>Cheryl immediately agreed, she laid on her stomach, her arms wrapped around her red pillow. Toni seemed to thoroughly enjoy taking the redhead from behind, not that she was complaining. She didn’t want gentle right now.</p><p>Toni gripped her hips with bruising strength as she pulled her ass up in the air and spread her legs. She left a soft peck on her lower back and each cheek despite her ferocity. She lowered her face in between pale legs, licking through her folds. Cheryl shook at the motion, moaning into her pillow. Toni’s tongue probed her entrance, before wrapping around her clit with a hum of approval. Cheryl reached her right hand behind her, gripping her cheek to spread herself more open for her girlfriend. The pinkette took advantage of the added surface space as she flicked her tongue wildly on her clit.</p><p>“<em> Fuck, </em>” Cheryl whined, her eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>“You taste so fucking good,” her girlfriend growled. There was something so primal about her. It seemed as though the couple of intimate less weeks had driven Toni wild. Not to mention her favorite fantasy being played out in front of <em> and </em> below her only added to her arousal. </p><p>Toni continued to eat her out, sucking and pulling roughly on her. Cheryl’s legs shook; it was her turn to become putty in Toni’s hand. “M-more,” the redhead gasped out. The shorter girl flicked her tongue faster, swirling it around her clit with a new intensity as she gripped around the front of Cheryl’s thighs. “Oh my God, Toni.”</p><p>“Talk to me baby, telling me how you’re feeling.”</p><p>“S-so good,” Cheryl choked out, gripping her ass tighter. Toni returned to her task, eager to finish her girl off and move onto the next one and the one after that. “F-fuck… Don’t s-stop.”</p><p>The pinkette didn’t; she licked through her folds, collecting her arousal on her tongue before sucking and lapping against her clit. The only sounds were Cheryl’s heavy breaths and moans as she got closer to her release. “T-Toni… I’m-”</p><p>Toni didn’t even stop to encourage her girl forward like she typically liked to do; she didn’t want to let up and even have the tiny chance of ruining Cheryl’s internal flame. The redhead suddenly stiffened, crying out into her pillow as her body began shaking. Toni’s tongue kept it’s intensive rhythms, sending wave after sporadic wave through her girlfriend’s body. Cheryl gripped the comforter below her, jerking with every touch. “T-Toni,” she choked out, begging to be given a second to breath. The pinkette licked her a few more times, finally stopping her movements and the orgasmic waves. Cheryl dropped down from her ass up position, panting into her pillow. Her body shook slightly with after shocks as Toni rubbed her back soothingly and moved up to her side so she could look Cheryl in the face.</p><p>“You good, baby?”</p><p>Cheryl nodded, breathlessly, “T-two weeks… is-is t-too long.” </p><p>“Agreed,” Toni murmured, kissing her pale shoulder. Cheryl looked up at her lazily with a small smile, Toni chuckled softly and readjusted her glasses before kissing her lips. “Can I get another two out of you?”</p><p>“Two?” Cheryl chuckled. “You overestimate me, TT.”</p><p>“One more baby, <em> please </em>?”</p><p>Another plea falling from her girlfriend’s lips was music to the redhead’s ears. “One more,” Cheryl agreed, gasping in surprise when Toni’s lips forcefully met hers. A tanned hand caressed her cheek with utmost care despite the power behind her kisses. </p><p>“On your back,” Toni said and Cheryl rolled over as the shorter girl moved to be on top of her. They kissed again, their lips moving comfortably against each other. Cheryl moaned into her mouth when Toni entered her with two fingers. “You’re soaked.”</p><p>“You <em> like </em>it.”</p><p>“I like making you feel good, baby. I like getting you wet. I like hearing you moan.”</p><p>“Make me moan, TT,” Cheryl breathed; she felt Toni quicken her pace inside her. “J-just like t-that.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Toni praised, kissing her neck. Cheryl let out a moan at her words. “Lean up.” Toni pulled her fingers from her girlfriend as they adjusted. Toni sat, her legs spread as Cheryl sat in her lap, arms wrapped around her neck. The pinkette entered her again. </p><p>Cheryl knew Toni liked to take her from behind, but also knew she craved the same face to face intimacy that the redhead, herself, did. </p><p>They kissed passionately as Cheryl rocked her hips down, pushing herself further onto Toni’s fingers. The redhead moaned into their kisses, pulling away to gasp for air when her girlfriend curled her fingers, the pads pressing roughly into her wall. “Oh, baby… Right… Right there.”</p><p>“Right where?” Toni teased, pressing into her again. Cheryl’s head dropped back and she let out a loud whine. Toni sucked on the front of her neck as the redhead swirled her hips. </p><p>“T-there,” she choked out. </p><p>Toni hummed at the mess that Cheryl was, “Ride me, baby.”</p><p>“Oh… Fuck,” Cheryl groaned. She lifted herself up and settled herself down ensuring the pinkette’s curled fingers ran over her spot over and over. The redhead gasped at the feeling, speeding her small bounces up.</p><p>“Just like that, baby. Good girl. Make yourself cum,” Toni cooed, eliciting a growl from the redhead. Cheryl pulled her into a heated kiss, their lips smacking together as pale hands cupped tanned cheeks. </p><p>“I-I,” Cheryl stuttered, she was close.</p><p>“You’re close, I can tell. You’re so good baby; finish for me.”</p><p>Cheryl grunted in response. Her hips slowed down as exhaustion took her, she was so fucking close, but it felt as if she couldn’t finish. “T-Toni,” The redhead begged. “I-I can’t.”</p><p>“Come on, baby. You can do it.” Toni speed her fingers up within her girlfriend, helping her achieve her orgasm despite her exhaustion. Cheryl cried out as she came, slumping into her girlfriend. Her hips rolled with each pulsing wave. Toni kissed her cheek, slowing her fingers. </p><p>Cheryl panted, her lips brushing against Toni’s neck with every breath. “N-no more.”</p><p>Toni laughed, brushing her girlfriend’s hair out of her face. “You did so good, Cher. Thank you.” Cheryl pecked Toni’s neck, her eyes fluttering closed. The shorter girl pulled her fingers from her girlfriend, sticking them in her own mouth with a hum of delight. “You need a nap?”</p><p>“But… What about… you,” Cheryl murmured. </p><p>“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Toni chuckled. </p><p>Cheryl slowly shifted off of the pinkette’s lap and kissed her lightly, “I think I do need a break.”</p><p>“I don’t mind, let’s rest.”</p><p>The two climbed under Cheryl’s covers, cuddling into each other, their limbs intertwined. The redhead let out a content sigh. The nap meant a longer time of not telling Toni the bad news. It gave her a sense of comfort, but also bitter anxiety. She closed her eyes, trying to push her feelings down. </p><p>
  
</p><p>A few hours later Cheryl awoke to Toni’s arms wrapped around her and heavy breaths in her chest. The redhead’s heart pounded at the thought of not having this feeling in a few short weeks. She sat up abruptly, scaring the pinkette awake.</p><p>“Cher?” she croaked out. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes were still half closed and her voice raspy with sleep. </p><p>“I’m sorry, TT. I just need to use the bathroom.” </p><p>Toni chuckled, “What’s really wrong, babe? I noticed you seemed distracted since I first got here.”</p><p>“Toni… I-” Cheryl stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“Cheryl,” Toni began, leaning up to better comfort her. “You can tell me <em> anything </em>.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to have to tell you this.”</p><p>“What?” Toni asked, narrowing her eyebrows. </p><p>“I got a letter from Highsmith. I got into a prestigious writing program…”</p><p>Toni’s face lit up with a giant smile, “Baby! I’m so proud of you!” She lurched forward, capturing Cheryl’s lips in a smiley kiss. </p><p>“TT…” Cheryl started, “I have to move in… in June. It’s a summer program.”</p><p>“June?” Toni asked, her face instantly falling. “But, you said August. You said we’d have more time.”</p><p>“I thought we would, I didn’t expect to get in. The odds were slim.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you applied?”</p><p>“There wasn’t an application per say-” Cheryl winced. She could see Toni’s anger rising. </p><p>“Cheryl, I’m serious. You…You have to tell me things,” Toni sighed.</p><p>“TT, I swear to you! I expressed an interest in my interview, they said they would review my request…”</p><p>“That’s an application.”</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“Yes, it is, baby! You knew you had a chance and you never even told me. I’m happy for you… I just don’t like being lied to.”</p><p>“No, I did not lie.”</p><p>Toni let out a loud sigh, rubbing her face with her hands, “How long have you known?” </p><p>“A week,” Cheryl confessed, her eyes lowering into her lap. She knew she had made a mistake. Not telling Toni sooner was wrong of her, she knew that, but she hoped Toni could see passed her stupidity. </p><p>Toni scoffed, her tongue running along her teeth, “A whole week.”</p><p>“Yes… I... I am truly sorry, TT.”</p><p>“I know you are, Cher, and I am too.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Toni stood up from her bed and began gathering her discarded clothes. “I just want some space right now.”</p><p>“Toni, please no. Don’t do this!”</p><p>“Listen, Cher. I’m not mad-”</p><p>“Oh really? You walking out on me <em> isn’t </em> you being frenzied?”</p><p>Toni sighed again, pulling on her pants, “<em> No </em>! I just…”</p><p>“What, Toni? In what universe does you walking out make sense? I know I have made a mess of things by not telling you, but I was <em> scared </em>. I care about you, and three hours is an adjustment-”</p><p>“Adjustment is an understatement… I didn’t want to have to let you go so soon! So yeah, maybe I am <em> mad </em>.”</p><p>“You’re allowed to be angry…”</p><p>“Everyone <em> leaves </em>me,” Toni grumbled, grabbing her shirt and ripping open the door to Cheryl’s room. The redhead threw herself back into her bed as she heard her front door slam shut. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes in frustration. </p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>She didn’t even think of other reasons why Toni would be upset. </p><p>Her parents left her when she was a child, her grandfather passed away just a few years ago, and now her own girlfriend was leaving in a matter of weeks without so much of a warning.</p><p>Cheryl knew she had to make it right, but she also knew her Toni needed space. The pinkette liked to figure things out for herself, and Cheryl didn’t want to intrude on her process.</p><p>The next day, the redhead left her girlfriend a long voicemail, telling her that they would talk after finals week and preferably before her graduation that Saturday. </p><p>Toni responded with a text that read, “<em> I think that’s a good idea. See you next week.” </em></p><p>It broke Cheryl’s heart to spend yet another week without her girlfriend. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“C, come on! We’re going to be late,” Veronica groaned, grabbing her cap, the purple gown and cords already around her body. </p><p>“Coming,” Cheryl sighed.</p><p>The couple was supposed to meet the day before, and they did at their favorite coffee shop. They were pleasant to each other and it fell quickly into routine, the anger seemingly gone. Before they could talk about the rather rough situation, the pinkette was called into an emergency shift at the bar. It was packed with college students, and FP was having issues manning the house with an already short staff. </p><p>Cheryl was hoping to talk to her more after graduation; Veronica had rented out a very exclusive and massive penthouse for a party that celebrated all three girls. Toni said she would be there. It would be great to have fun with her after a hopefully speedy resolution.</p><p>“Is Antoinette coming tonight?” Veronica questioned with a slight frown when Cheryl stepped out of her bathroom, also in her purple robe and cords. </p><p>“Yeah, are you guys good?” Josie piped in, putting on her heels.</p><p>“Yes, she is, and yes, I assume that we are; we did not argue when we saw each other just yesterday. I can tell she’s upset, but she has a difficult time expressing herself. I cannot take the distance though, I leave in 2 weeks,” Cheryl felt tears prick in her eyes. “I-I don’t want to lose her.”</p><p>“You won’t, honey,” Josie said pulling her in for a crushing hug. </p><p>“Bombshell, don’t cry, your makeup is too fab!” Veronica said lightly, getting a disapproving look from Josie. “You two are <em> endgame </em>, it’ll work itself out.”</p><p>Josie gagged slightly at Veronica’s verbiage, making the redhead let out a small chuckle. “You really love her, huh?” Josie asked, rubbing her shoulder. </p><p>
  <em> Love.  </em>
</p><p>Cheryl couldn’t possibly <em> love </em>her. It was too soon, too early. </p><p>Toni made her so happy, happier than she had ever been. She felt safe with the shorter girl; wanted and appreciated. She felt sick when they weren’t together even when Toni was being a childish jokester. </p><p>Was that <em> love? </em></p><p>The big <em> L-Word?  </em></p><p>“Jos, don’t push the <em> love </em>word onto her,” Veronica scoffed, “Now move your asses! Either I graduate with you bitches or without.”</p><p>“You’re an ass,” Josie scoffed back, helping Cheryl through the front door. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Graduation went by swimmingly and despite Cheryl being upset earlier, she could not hide the massive smile on her face as she accepted her diploma from NYU. </p><p>As she walked the stage gracefully she couldn’t help but notice bubblegum pink in the crowd in front of her. To say that Toni looked <em> proud </em>was an understatement. She stood up, clapping and screaming wildly. She even blew Cheryl a kiss which the redhead caught and brought to her own lips.</p><p>Cheryl’s heart beat rapidly in her chest. </p><p>Was this <em> love </em>?</p><p>Her girlfriend was mad at her, yet she showed up and went berserk in the stands as if they hadn’t had radio silence for a week. </p><p>Cheryl’s own parents didn’t even come to celebrate her. </p><p>Toni was unconditional. </p><p>Toni was kind.</p><p>Toni was <em> love. </em></p><p>She <em> loved </em>Toni. </p><p>Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a crushing hug. “Congrats, Cher,” Toni cheered, handing her a bouquet of the prettiest roses. They were much like the ones from the motel room, where they made love for the first time as official girlfriends. The redhead could still dreamily remember the petals pressed into her back. </p><p>“Toni, I’m so glad you came,” Cheryl sighed.</p><p>“Of course I would be here, I wouldn’t miss this for anything. I’m so fucking proud of you,” Toni responded. </p><p>Fangs and Sweets stood behind Toni; they gave Cheryl wide smiles and didn’t look awkward despite being left out of the conversation. Josie and Veronica were too busy with their own families to keep the boys occupied. </p><p>“Thank you,” Cheryl said lowly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. I wasted all of this time,” the pinkette frowned. </p><p>“I should be the one who apologizes-”</p><p>“No, I don’t know if this is the right place to talk this out, but if I don’t I’ll go crazy! I <em> messed </em> up. Bad. I let my past dictate how I felt when it shouldn’t have. You know what my parents did to me… I felt <em> scared </em> that it was happening again. You’re not like them, Cher. Far from. You would <em> never </em> hurt me like that. I took this too far, I <em> fucked </em>up. Just know I’m so proud of you for getting into that program, and I will be at Highsmith every damn week if you want me to.”</p><p>“I do, TT. I want you there, I’ll <em> always </em>want you.”</p><p>They leaned forward for a passionate kiss, their lips truly saying how they felt. </p><p>
  
</p><p>As promised Toni was up at Highsmith every week, spending as much time with Cheryl as possible. The redhead still hadn’t told her girlfriend how she felt about her, despite their heartfelt confessions of the past, it didn’t seem right. She wanted everything to be perfect. So perfect that it put too much wild pressure on it. She wanted it to be authentic, <em> real. </em>Not rushed. Cheryl wanted it to be as perfect as the last few weeks they had spent together. </p><p>The toy lodged itself deep into her, pulling out and pushing in at a devastating pace. </p><p>Cheryl was so thankful she didn’t have roommates. The prestige and insanely low chance of acceptance made sure each girl had their own apartment style room unless specifically requested. </p><p>“<em> Fuck!” </em>she screamed out, as Toni let a stinging slap hit her ass. </p><p>“Good girl, Cher… fuck,” Toni panted, gripping her hips even tighter. </p><p>Cheryl sunk down on her forearms, letting the toy go deeper into her. She choked out sobs, begging for her third release of the night. Toni smacked her again, the slap echoing around the room. The pinkette then grabbed her hair, yanking roughly on it. </p><p>Cheryl could feel it building in her lower stomach, her legs shook with each thrust from her girlfriend. </p><p>“Come on, baby.” Toni growled, using the last of her own limited strength to speed her thrusts up. </p><p>The redhead couldn’t even talk, just loud moans passed through her lips as her eyes fluttered open and closed. She was so goddamn sensitive and the toy didn’t let up on her spot. </p><p>Cheryl let out a final cry as she began to orgasm. This rush was new and different as she felt liquid leave her with each wave and thrust from her girlfriend. </p><p>Toni quickly pulled out of her, leaving her to collapse onto the soaked bed below her. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Toni breathed, sitting back on her thighs. Cheryl panted into her pillow, reaching under herself to feel the bed. Why was it so damn wet?</p><p>“TT?” She rasped out, after a few moments of rest. </p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“The bed…”</p><p>“You came pretty hard, Cher. I think-”</p><p>“Oh no,” she whined. “We have to remove the sheets before it soaks into the mattress.”</p><p>Toni chuckled lightly, quickly getting off the bed and taking off her strap that Cheryl had specifically requested she bring this week. The pinkette threw on her shirt and sweatpants, watching as her disoriented and exhausted girlfriend stripped the soaked sheets from her bed. </p><p>“Baby, put some clothes on,” Toni mused, taking the rest of the sheets off and laying them on the floor. Cheryl studied the mattress before slipping into a tee and leggings. </p><p>“We have to go wash them.”</p><p>“Cher, it’s almost two in the morning. I doubt it’s open.”</p><p>“We all have keys, TT. Now please.”</p><p>“Fine, babe.”</p><p>They left her dorm room, bundles of wet sheets in their arms, Cheryl was thankful for the quiet hallways as they proceeded to the elevator. They had a laundry room on floor two. </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed,” Toni cooed when they entered the shiny elevator. </p><p>“What?” Cheryl griped, her cheeks flushing even pinker. “I am no such thing, TT.”</p><p>“You’re blushing.” </p><p>Cheryl huffed, pushing her glasses further on her nose, her exhaustion was causing her eyes to strain too hard. “I’ve just never… done that before.”</p><p>“It’s natural, means you felt good,” Toni smiled, clearly tooting her own horn. </p><p>“But I’ve ruined my sheets,” the redhead sighed. </p><p>“Nah, they’re gonna be fine after a quick wash and dry.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The two girls sat on a bench in the laundry room, watching Cheryl’s red sheets spinning around and around in the washer. Both of them were exhausted and hoped the quick cycle would finish so they could put them in the drier and be done for the night. </p><p>Cheryl laid her head on Toni’s shoulder, breathing in the faint smell of soap and sweat on her body. “Thank you.”</p><p>“For what, babe?” Toni asked, squeezing her thigh. </p><p>“For traveling and spending time with me. You have no idea how much it means. I <em> love </em> seeing you.”</p><p>“Ditto, Cher.”</p><p>They were silent for a moment and a beat passed before Toni spoke up. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about lately.”</p><p>“Hmmm?” Cheryl questioned. </p><p>“I don’t really know if it’s the right time to say it or if you feel the same, but-” Cheryl’s heart beat rapidly in her chest as Toni took a shaky breath in. “I love you, Cher. I was trying to think of ways to make this special. I wanted it to be authentic and not rushed, but something about this moment felt right. Sitting here, waiting for your sheets to finish, exhausted and sweaty, in our pajamas. It just seemed perfect. I realized there would never be a moment more perfect than this. I just love you; every moment we spend together could never be the <em> right moment </em> because <em> all </em> of them are. All of them are perfect and all of them are deserving of me telling you how much I love you.”</p><p>Tears streamed down the redhead’s face, “I love you too, Toni. I’ve been thinking of how to tell you… I love you so much.” </p><p>Toni wrapped her hand around her cheek and leaned in for a passionate, loving kiss. </p><p>They were in <em> love.  </em></p><p>“I can’t believe the sexy librarian I met months ago loves me.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it either,” Cheryl smirked. </p><p>“Cher,” Toni whined. “Jokes like that are only funny when I do them.”</p><p>Cheryl let out a small laugh, causing Toni’s face to light up. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading this. I'm really glad I rewrote it and gave you guys something I'm proud of.</p><p>fun fact: the fic title as well as chapter titles are emily dickinson quotes. seemed fitting as the poet brought them together in the first chapter. :)<br/>she's an amazing poet, my personal favorite.</p><p>@kingdomtopaz on twitter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>planning to post every Monday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>